Divina comedia de un Embarazo
by tomoyo0000001
Summary: Nada me preparó para esto. Simplemente me quede ahí, en silencio, pensando: "En ese momento incomodo... en donde tu esposa te dice que espera un hijo tuyo aun cuando solo lo han hecho dos veces en su vida de casados, hay muchas reacciones que puedes tener: gritar de euforia después de unos segundos, bailar Oppa Gangnam Style, etc." Pero no, yo me desmaye. Genial.
1. Primer mes: La Noticia

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

Narración.

–Acciones. –

—Aclaraciones—

"_Pensamientos"._

**Notas antes de iniciar: **_El fic esta totalmente narrado desde la perspectiva de Natsu, ¿entendido? Es poco usual las veces que escribo en primera persona… pero solo Natsu podría volver un embarazo algo tan divertido._

**Primer mes:** _La noticia._

Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, tal vez me recuerden de los diarios. Si, soy ese que se la pasa destruyendo cosas a donde quiera que va, "el chico en llamas", cabello rosa, Dragon Salyer. Si todavía no me reconocen… ¿El titular "Boda escandalosa: novios y los invitados en prisión", les dice algo? Algo extraño de preguntar, ya lo sé.

Magnolia no es una ciudad de lo más grande, así que no era de extrañarse que todos se enteraran.

En fin, ¡Que fiesta! Realmente, no recuerdo nada después de que dije "Acepto" en el altar, solo se que quizás nos salimos de control —como siempre—, y terminamos en prisión; aunque la mayoría de las fiestas de Fairy Tail acaban así, no se para que me hago el sorprendido. Quizá tan solo es por el hecho de que no esperaba pasar mi noche de bodas en prisión.

A todo esto, me he desviado del tema.

El asunto que me llevo a tan larga introducción es algo que me ha estado rondando por la cabeza: llevo tres meses ya viviendo con mi esposa, Lucy Dragneel. Ciertamente me enorgullece que lleve mi apellido, es como si les gritara de frente "¡Es mía, malditos!" a todos aquellos imbéciles pervertidos que osan mirarla cada vez que se presenta, realmente me gusta.

Happy vive en la antigua casa de Lucy, ya que la mía es mas espaciosa y pues… él quería "darnos privacidad" aunque ciertamente solo lo hizo la noche de bodas, ahora rara vez nos libramos de él. No es que le odie ni nada, es mi mejor amigo y podría decirse que mi hermano… omitiendo que somos de razas diferentes y que técnicamente es de otro mundo — ¡A la mierda con Edoras, aun hoy no deja de confundirme!—. Mi problema con Happy es que soy… bueno, soy _muy _calenturiento ¿De acuerdo? En estos momentos es que no me conviene ser mago de fuego, ya que cuando _me enciendo_ y logro que Lucy empiece a ceder, Happy llega y _apaga_ el momento. Es realmente frustrante.

La ultima vez que estuvimos juntos fue hace tres semanas… y fue gracias a la ayuda de Charle.

Sí, admito que le rogué hasta la muerte dejando mi orgullo de hombre para que tuviera una cita con Happy. No estoy muy orgulloso de ello. Pero, en mi defensa: Happy no me dejo de otra y Lucy no se opuso cuando le comente mi plan. Si Happy tiene novia eso nos hacia muy fáciles las cosas; Happy estaría feliz, yo tendría tiempo de calidad con mi esposa, todos ganan. No soy malvado ni cruel, tan solo soy un esposo necesitado que necesita urgentemente sacar a su mejor amigo y metiche hermano del alma de su casa para tener algo de intimidad con su mujer.

Y para quienes me miren acusadoramente, les digo: ustedes harían lo mismo, y lo saben.

De todas formas, ¡no es mi culpa que siga enamorado de Charle aun cuando ya han pasado tres años desde que llego al gremio con Wendy! ¿Por qué son tres años, no? Digo… omitiendo los años que estuvimos congelados en Tenroujima, de lo contrario serian ¿Once? Digo… Diez.

Tres años ¿Quién lo diría? Me case muy joven —aunque técnicamente _debería_ tener veintiocho en este momento—, de hecho la mayoría pensó que me iba a casar con Lisanna como cuando se lo "prometí" cuando fuimos niños, pero bueno, éramos niños y en esos momentos cuidábamos del huevo de Happy, de ser otras circunstancias seguramente jamás me hubiera hecho esa pregunta.

Wendy ya es toda una quinceañera y vaya que pego el estirón, me recuerda demasiado a Edo-Wendy, ciertamente aunque menos… ¿Atrevida? Podría decirse. Ella parece feliz con esto, después de todo, cuando le llego por fin la pubertad pudo desmentir la teoría —iniciada por Reedus— de todos de que tendría aspecto de lolita por siempre. Inclusive, ya es maga clase S, como el resto de nuestro equipo.

Como yo fui a Edoras, y ya sabia esto de antemano, admito que hice trampa en la apuesta colectiva y les gane a todos al ser el único que aposto a que ella saldría asi.

¿Qué? Era probablemente la única vez que yo tendría la oportunidad de sacarle algo a esa experiencia interdimencional.

Para quienes pregunten por Erza: ella sigue tan con su característico don obligarnos a hacernos en nuestros pantalones con tan solo una mirada mortal; como el Peter Pan del horror que jamás se ablandara por nada y por nadie, quizás por Jerall… pero no es bueno mencionarlo en su presencia luego de que Happy nos chismoseo lo que paso entre esos dos cuando se supone estuvimos entrenando. Y no bromeo, el que lo mencione _esta condenado_.

Creo que eso deja en claro que no ha cambiado mucho.

Lucy sigue radiante y hermosa como siempre. Al fin tenia en su poder las doce llaves del Zodiaco — ¡Por fin me acorde del nombre de las estúpidas llaves!, todo un logro para mi. En cuanto a ella, siempre va con esa sonrisa que parece iluminar todo a su alrededor, como si el sol brillara tras ella y los ángeles entonaran un credo angelical tras el.

Cursi lo se, pero soy un esposo enamorado ¿Qué le puedo hacer?

¿Dónde estaba? Ah, si. Les presumía en la cara a mi bella esposa. En fin, pasemos al siguiente.

_Desnudos Gray: el rey del desnudometro. ¿Necesita un stripper de emergencia? ¡Llame ahora! _—apodo reciente sorprendentemente inventado por mi, el mejor y el mas endemoniadamente largo—, ese imbécil si que no ha cambiado. Ojala tener de novia a Juvia por fin lo haga madurar, y si no pueden creer que estos pensamientos son míos, tampoco yo, me gustaría pensar que el matrimonio me ha hecho madurar, pero se muy bien que eso fue gracias a Lucy que quizás madure un poco. Pero no se engañen, solo madure _**un poco**_. Yo sigo siendo un bromista sin remedio que adora las fiestas e ir por la vida armando jaleo. ¿Qué puedo decir? Joder a mis amigos me encanta, al final terminan riéndose conmigo por mis locuras.

A quien pregunte por Juvia, bueno… con ella me llevo sorprendentemente bien. Es mi compañera de _Celopatitis_ asi que es mas que usual estos días vernos en un rincón con un aura amenazante compartiendo palabras de odio hacia cualquier pobre bastardo que mire a nuestras parejas.

Y creame cuando digo que eso perturba a todo el Gremio.

Nuevamente me he desviado del tema principal, seguro estarán diciendo "sabemos quien eres, con quien trabajas, donde, cuando y hasta tus horarios de ir al baño. Solo dinos a que viene tanta charla."

A lo que yo les respondo; ¡Acosadores!

Nah, hablando enserio: tengo un problema.

Omitan las palabras con sarcasmo que se que quieren liberar, por favor.

Ustedes dirán "¿Tu esposa te monto los cuernos tan rápido?" al que piense eso, le juro que lo castro.

Y antes que nada, el problema no es Lucy… o quizás si lo es. "Explícate" pensaran, seguramente. ¡Esperen a que hable entonces! Tampoco es que sea fácil describirlo. "¿Entonces que esta mal?", pensaran. No lo se, ciertamente, tengo un raro presentimiento, Lucy últimamente se ha visto decaída, duerme mas de lo usual e incluso puedo jurar que esta semana la he estado escuchando vomitar en las mañanas. Y si yo —yo, Natsu Dragneel, nominado diecisiete veces al mas despistado de Fiore, y la maldita princesita me dio una medalla y todo— notó algo eso, es señal de alerta máxima, ¡Eso es lo que esta mal!

¡Ni siquiera note la semana pasada cuando Lucy se recorto las "puntas" del cabello! Prácticamente lo dejo como lo tenia el día en que la conocí, pues con los años le había crecido y hasta hace una semana lo tenia hasta la cintura. Me golpeo inexplicablemente. Súmenle cambios de humor al asunto, ha estado mas bipolar que de costumbre o que la misma Erza borracha.

Y créanme, _**no quieren ver a Erza Scarlet borracha**_.

Algo pasa y me preocupa, Lucy no es así.

Me levante de la cama temprano, era de mañana, sin embargo estaba divagando acostado en mi cama sobre lo que había estado pasando esta ultima semana. Lucy, como ya le estaba haciendo costumbre, vomitaba en el baño.

Lucy –Llame tocando a la puerta, a ella no le gustaba que entrara sin avisar y con los cambios de humor que tenía últimamente, prefiero tocar la puerta a que me rompa el cráneo con el escusado. –

Quien diga que las mujeres son débiles, realmente es un idiota. Lucy tiene la puntería de un arquero, me da con todo lo que me lanza: sartenes, jabones, una vez incluso engancho mi ropa a la pared con un cuchillo de cocina.

Un consejo sabio que Macao me dijo una vez: _nunca le digan a una mujer que hasta ustedes cocinan mejor que ella._ Jamás lo había entendido hasta ese incidente, espero no les suceda a ustedes.

¿N-Natsu? –Ni esposa yacía recargada en la pared frente al excusado, en caso de que las nauseas le volvieran, seguramente. – por favor, no mires. –Hice caso a la petición, no fuera a ser que provocara al demonio con rostro de ángel dormido dentro de mi esposa. –

A decir verdad este tipo de charlas matutinas se habían vuelto normales. ¿Extraño, no?

Me di cuenta de que ella no contestaba, por suerte mía no estaba devolviendo los fluidos de su estomago o les juro que a mi también me habrían dado nauseas. Los Dragón Slayers somos sensibles a los olores, el vomito no es una excepción.

Deberías ir al doctor –Dije repentinamente. El silencio estaba matándome, y quedarme ahí como idiota solo haría que pensara conspiraciones imaginarias en donde hasta el Guason participaba para poner a mi esposa enferma. –

_¡El Guason!_ Por un carajo, desde que Levy me mostro la existencia de los Comics estoy mas raro que de costumbre.

Me preocupa que tengas algo malo –Exprese con seriedad al ver que ella no respondía. –

Lucy se quedo callada, su respiración se había calmado. Seguramente pensaba en por qué, de todas las personas que conoce, yo: su infantil, extraño y sensual —modestia aparte— esposo que adora joder a los demás con sus bromas, le sugería eso. Simple y puro: ella sabia cuanto me preocupo por ella. No le he dicho tantas veces "te amo" por nada.

De nuevo, me dirán cursi, pero yo les respondo lo mismo que antes: ¡Soy un esposo enamorado, déjenme en paz y busquen una novia!

Esta bien –Me dijo, quizás porque yo se lo pedía o simplemente por que sabía que le insistiría para que fuera hasta que los oídos le sangraran por oír mis quejas. –

Perfecto, tienes la cita esta tarde a las 4:00pm –Le solté como si nada. Relajado, tranquilo, como si fuera natural en mí pensar en las cosas y tener un plan premeditado; lo cual todos sabemos es una vil mentira. –

Le comente a Levy mis preocupaciones; y no, no son _mis paranoias de esposo celoso que cree que esta siendo engañado,_ como alguno de ustedes seguro pensara… así como lo hicieron Wakaba y Macao.

En fin, decía: le comente a Levy —pues ella es muy inteligente y sabia mucho a pesar de ser menor que yo—, como dije, no soy precisamente el foco mas brillante del armario. Ella accedió a ayudarme y de inmediato sacó la cita con el Doctor, no me pregunten cual, solo me dijo que no era un hombre guapo, cosa que me tranquilizo. Según ella, el doctor era bueno, muy bueno para haberlo elegido Gajeel.

Si se preguntan por Levy, pues de estatura sigue igual, pero su cuerpo… sufrió una ligera metamorfosis para bien. Ustedes preguntaran por qué, pues verán, luego de su embarazo —si, se embarazo, inclusive se caso con el estúpido de Gajeel pero en secreto. Fueron inteligentes, diría yo— su pecho y sus caderas tomaron… _forma,_ aunque no demasiada porque con su baja estatura nos recordaría a todos a esa tipa de Mermaid Heel que siempre defendía a las rechonchas. Como sea, sigue siendo la dulce e inteligente Levy de siempre.

Y haciendo un comentario por el cual seguro seria golpeado después y del cual no me encuentro orgulloso, me atrevo a pensar: _a pesar de esto, Wendy las tiene más grandes._

Gajeel es otra historia, siempre anda presumiéndome que me ganó, la verdad es que se lo dice a todo el mundo, pero estoy seguro de que lo hace porque es su forma de decirle al mundo cuanto ama a sus gemelas; Nadin y Nadia, dos pequeñas de apenas un año, adorables, la verdad que se parecen a su madre… aunque Nadia tiene un carácter de puta madre, o mejor dicho: de puto padre.

En fin, me desvió otra vez. Tengo que hacer algo para ejercitar mi capacidad de concentración.

Lucy salió del baño luego de lavarse los dientes hasta dejar de sentir asco. Todo a partir de allí fue relativamente normal. Decidí no estorbar y tratar de hacer que Lucy no me diera mi reverendo golpe, pero falle olímpicamente cuando me dio con el sartén por decir que sus huevos revueltos se estaban quemando… a pesar de que era cierto ¡Se estaban prendiendo en fuego! Y eran los de ella, no los míos, por eso la advertencia. Ojala hubiera un libro para aprender a entender a las mujeres… aunque siendo sinceros, no he leído un libro desde que Erza me enseño a leer. Y los Comics técnicamente no cuentan como libros… Creo.

"Días oscuros de tu infancia", pensaran. Pues si, lo fueron. ¡Erza me dejo tres días sin comer hasta que aprendí a leer! La quiero y todo, pero es extremista. En fin, quizás no sea amante de la lectura —lectura que no narre la vivencia de algún superhéroe, aclaro—, pero con eso seguro me llevaría menos golpes si fuera un poco mas 'culto'.

…

Se hicieron las cuatro de a tarde rápidamente. Happy se quedo en el gremio ya que no sabia a donde íbamos y tal parece que tenia que ir con Charlie a no se donde… esos dos se traen algo. Nos despedimos de nuestros amigos en el gremio y nos dirigimos al Consultorio del Doctor que recomendó Levy y, al llegar, me alivie al saber que Gajeel tenia buen gusto al elegir Doctores.

"Celos de esposo" dirán ustedes, pero les pregunto algo: ¿me pueden culpar con la esposa que tengo? ¡Por favor! Hasta ustedes celarían a una hermosa rubia con cuerpo de supermodelo, y más si esta se fijaba en ustedes: un perfecto imbécil que la conoció por un golpe de suerte.

Bese la frente de Lucy y salí a la pequeña sala de espera ya que el doctor dijo que solamente ella debía estar dentro para proceder con los análisis sin contratiempos. _Si como no,_ seguro que el hombre tenia experiencia tratando con Gajeel, porque si creen que yo soy celoso no lo han visto a él, el sujeto le da una nueva definición a la palabra.

Repentinamente me sentí tentado a buscar "Celoso" en el diccionario para ver si no encontraba su nombre y foto adjuntos a la palabra.

Pasaron uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… minutos, que se me hicieron más bien cinco horas. Las recepcionistas limaban sus uñas con aburrimiento, estaban en su puesto esperando a que alguien entrara. A mi alrededor no estaba nadie, realmente no me esperaba precisamente una multitud pues estaba en una pequeña clínica con equipo especial para magos, una de las pocas de Magnolia.

Pasaron otros cinco minutos, realmente me estaba impacientando. En aquel tiempo se me ocurrieron muchas cosas: métodos para fastidiar a Gray, bromas nuevas que seguro me costaría que Erza casi me degollé con una de sus espadas, etc. La preocupación seguía sin quitárseme de encima. Ustedes pensaran que armo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, sin embargo no puedo evitar preocuparme. Ya se, pensaran que seguro enloquecí, no es normal en mi preocuparme, pero no lo se… no puedo evitarlo si se trata de Lucy.

Pasaron cinco minutos más. De alguna manera mi aburrimiento se convirtió en irritación.

¿A que clínica se le ocurre poner el consultorio del doctor junto al de un psicólogo? Cada 15 segundos una persona pasaba por el pasillo y se me quedaban mirando para luego irse, inclusive un niño me llamo fenómeno y su padre argumento que era de asociales tener el cabello rosa, ¡me llamo emo inadaptado!, ¡A mí!

¡Si el inadaptado en el gremio es Fried, no yo!

Juro que me contuve para no ir e incinerarlos con mi fuego, mas por respeto al niño que por no querer hacerlo. Es decir, ¿A quien le gustaría ver a su padre carbonizado? Al que si no pude evitar golpear fue al payaso —si, un payaso, ya saben: esas criaturas raras que adoraban pintarse la cara y usar pelucas de colores— que pasó frente a mí y me dijo afeminado.

¿Por qué había un payaso en una clínica? No lo se, pero le fue conveniente luego de que lo deje casi tostado.

Okay, fueron quemaduras de tercer grado. ¿Felices?

Las enfermeras, que a saber cuando me habían empezado a atacar con agujas llenas de tranquilizantes —una inclusive me apuntaba con un rifle, creo que trataba de darme con dardos que apuesto que doparían hasta un Elefante—, estaban por sacarme cuando el Doctor abrió la puerta y me llamó. Las enfermeras cesaron su ataque, vayan ustedes a saber porque, y yo aproveche para entrar.

Y así fue como sobreviví al intento de enfermeras de Silent Hill.

Escuche, Sr. Dragneel. –El doctor se sobaba la cabeza, algo me decía que el buen hombre había detonado al demonio que habitaba dentro de Lucy y esta le había pegado con algo. – tenga cuidado al tratar con ella. Esta… _sensible,_ por la noticia. –Me dijo. –

Cabe decir que pensé lo peor. Con los años, la imaginación de Juvia se me había pegado, y si puedo presumir mis fantasías eran en HD. ¿Blue Ray?, ¿Quién lo necesita? ¡Todo se puede con i-ma-gi-na-ción!

No debería estar pensando en eso ahora.

¿Tan malo es? –Pregunte preocupado. El Doctor me dirigió una larga mirada de pena, y eso me dio mala espina. –

Ella prefirió decirle lo que sucedía. –De nuevo, pensé lo peor. ¿Y si tenía alguna enfermedad terminal? O peor ¿y si necesitaba una operación? –

¿Y si tenía una enfermedad rara y altamente contagiosa creada por una corporación maléfica que la convertiría en zombi al morir y todos nos viéramos forzados a escapar del país en grupos para poder sobrevivir?

Eh… momento, creo que estoy pensando en Resident Evil.

Bien, me estoy asustando a mi mismo. No me conviene. ¿Dónde esta el tipo cool que venció a Zero?, ¿El tipo que le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Hades, el viejito con complejo de dominador mundial de Grimoire Heart?, ¿Aquel que jodió al padre de Mystogan?, ¿El mago sin ápice alguno de sentido común que se metió a los aposentos del gremio Saberthooth y le falto nada para patear el trasero del maestro del gremio?

Enserio, ¿Dónde esta? Porque aquí no.

Me acerque a Lucy luego de que el Doctor se fue, para darnos privacidad me supongo. Me sentía como en las películas a blanco y negro que pasaban en el cine, ya saben, esas donde el ultimo chico que queda de un grupo de amigos va y esta por abrir la puerta de la habitación donde creen que esta el asesino y todos gritan "¡no entres ahí!" pero al final entra y se topa con el asesino.

Retire la pequeña cortina que le daba algo de privacidad a Lucy y ahí la encontré, recostada en la camilla; tenía la mirada ida en el techo.

Me preocupe, y mucho.

Natsu… –Me detuve de inmediato al escucharla hablar, creo que hasta me olvide de respirar. –

Con el tiempo, aprendí a interpretar que: cuando una mujer alarga la ultima vocal de tu nombre, significa que va a golpearte o te dirá algo que va a conmocionarte.

Influenciado por los nervios, preste atención.

Estoy embarazada. –

Okay, nada me preparo para eso.

Simplemente me quede ahí, en silencio, pensando:

_En ese momento incomodo en donde tu esposa te dice que espera un hijo tuyo aun cuando solo lo han hecho dos veces en su vida de casados, hay muchas reacciones que puedes tener: gritar de euforia después de unos segundos, bailar Oppa Gangnam Style, etc. ¡Yo que se!_

Pude haber hecho cualquiera de esas cosas, ¡Cualquiera! Pero no.

Me desmaye.

_Continuara…_

**Nota de la Autora:**

**EDITADO.**

**Ok, dije que editaría este fic, y he aquí el resultado. A decir verdad no es muy diferente del primero, pero intente reparar la mayoría de mis horrores ortográficos y añadí algunos diálogos y pensamientos mas. Espero les haya gustado.**

**A los que seguían anteriormente mi historia: pido disculpas nuevamente por este edite tan repentino.**

**Espero leerlos, si es que alguien es capaz de perdonarme. u,u**

**Para quienes no conocían este fic: saludos. Soy una vieja autora del fandom que recién tiene tiempo para volver a escribir. El fic será COMPLETAMENTE en Natsu POV (Point Of Vist – Punto de vista) y constaran de un capitulo por mes en el que Lucy este embarazada mas el epilogo final.**

**Nos vemos.**


	2. Segundo mes: Decírselo a todos

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

Narración.

–Acciones. –

—Aclaraciones—

"_Pensamientos"._

**Notas antes de iniciar: **_El fic esta totalmente narrado desde la perspectiva de Natsu, ¿entendido? Es poco usual las veces que escribo en primera persona… pero solo Natsu podría volver un embarazo algo tan divertido._

**Segundo mes:** _Decírselo a tus conocidos, sin que te maten en el intento._

Realmente, soy estúpido. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. Cualquiera se alegraría de recibir semejante noticia, ¿Y que hago yo? ¡Me desmayo!

¿Cómo sucedió? –

Mis preguntas también son estúpidas. _Obviamente _se _**como**_ sucedió, el maestro nos explico muy bien —quizás _demasiado__—_, como se engendraba un bebe.

Y aun así, prefiero la explicación de Igneel de que los bebes nacen en huevos en el huerto de frijoles mágicos antes que la del Maestro. Fue lo mas inocente y normal que mi infancia tuvo, a decir verdad.

De hecho, comienzo a pensar que preferiría hablar de esto con el emo de Fried antes que con el Maestro.

_En fin…_

Lucy me golpeó con lo primero que encontró apenas desperté, suerte para mí que fue con sus llaves estelares, haciendo que el temor de que invocara a la loca de Aquario —que por alguna razón ahora le tenía respeto a mi esposa— para mandarme un Tsunami, desaparecía. No la culpo por la reacción, después de todo, ¿Qué esposa no haría lo mismo en su lugar?

¿Cómo se lo diremos a todos? –Pregunte nuevamente. Nótese que sigo algo afectado por la noticia. –

Obviamente estoy feliz, mis disculpas no saberlo expresar pero, entiéndanme, soporte "la charla" de Makarov. Ustedes no tuvieron que estar meses recluidos en su habitación por el trauma que provoco esa conversación, aun hoy… esas cicatrices emocionales que surgieron nunca acabaran. ¿Nunca se preguntaron porque Mirajene era tan violenta en la adolescencia, Elfman tan cobarde, o Lisanna precoz? Pues revelo aquí y ahora que fueron secuelas que dejo la platica, así que el hecho de que Mirajene se igual o mas temida que Erza se lo debemos a Makarov Dreyar.

El Viejo debería tener un eslogan al estilo: _"Makarov Dreyar, arruinando la salud mental del prójimo desde el X777."_

No lo se, pero lo harás tú. –Me dijo mi esposa tranquilamente untando mantequilla de maní en una aceituna. –

"Asco", pensaran. Comparto ese sentir, sinceramente… nunca volveré a ver ni siquiera el helado de la misma manera. Al menos ya las nauseas se le están calmando, pero créanme que el apetito se les va cuando ven comiendo a una chica embarazada.

Ah, ¿No lo mencione? Creo que se me paso decir que Lucy va casi terminando el segundo mes del embarazo y tiene antojos cada rato. ¿Adivinen quien los tiene que cumplir? Exacto: yo. Pase del titulo de esposo al de complace antojos personal.

"Pobre de ti", dirán. Gracias, porque la verdad levantarse a las dos de la mañana a buscar helado por toda la ciudad, incluso subirme a un tren para irme a la cuidad vecina y comprar el estúpido galón de helado es algo que solo un loco-idiota-enamorado como yo haría; y no es muy fácil que se diga, sobretodo si al regresar encuentras a tu esposa dormida y todo el maldito helado se ha derretido ya. Tanto sufrimiento en vano...

Es lindo saber que alguien se divierte de tu miseria.

Y por si todavía se preguntan: si, hace más de tres semanas que sigo en shock. ¿Adorable, no?

Lucy, haciendo gala de su fuerza sobre humana me había arrastrado fuera del consultorio, según ella, todos pensaron que las enfermeras me habían logrado dar así que me llevaron a mi propia casa en ambulancia mientras Lucy montaba un drama de "esposa herida-enojada con las enfermeras". Mi esposa si que sabe aprovechar las cosas, ¿Verdad?

¡¿Yo por que?! –Exclame nervioso.-

Ustedes dirán "¿van por el segundo mes y no han dicho nada?" si ya leyeron lo anterior, no se para que preguntan. Lo hemos estado posponiendo, bah ¿A quien engaño? _Yo_ lo he estado posponiendo y es que a pesar de los golpes que me han dado toda mi vida, no soy lo suficientemente tarado para ignorar el hecho de que Erza me castrara y el Maestro me dará platicas incomodas a cada rato. Oh, yo estoy muy seguro de que vendrán, me lo dejaron claro el día de mi boda. "¿Cómo se supone que te acuerdas si no recuerdas nada después del "Acepto"?" dirán ustedes. Pues, digamos que alguien tomo un video y lo subieron a la red, así me entere. Parece que aunque este casado, por ser joven me tachan de pervertido. ¡A mí!, ¡Si el que tiene complejo de Stripper es Gray!

Porque te desmayaste en la clínica. –Mi esposa sonrió con inocencia, muy falsa cabe decir. –

Conozco muy bien a Lucy y cuando tiene esa sonrisita inocente y un aura malvada tras ella, les juro que tienen que aceptar lo que les pida a menos que quieran ver a una persona mas temible que Erza.

Aún no me perdona por el desmayo, pero sabe que estoy feliz, me conoce bien. Sin embargo con sus cambios de humor me da mas miedo que Edo-Lucy ya que me perdona, llora y me insulta a cada rato por eso, como si tuviera personalidad múltiple. Admito que desmayarme fue estúpido de mi parte. Pero miren, estaba asustado, al punto de que casi me da un ataque cardiaco pensando que mi esposa se moría y me salieron con una noticia diferente. Además, les juro que no sabia que tenia tan buena puntería, con lo poco que lo hemos hecho Lucy y yo no pensaba que esto fuera a pasar pronto.

Confieso que estoy asustado. "¿De Lucy?", preguntaran ustedes. No, bueno…. no _tanto._ Lo que me asusta es la paternidad. ¿Cómo mierdas yo, un ejemplo perfecto de que Peter Pan existió, voy a ser padre? No tengo la madures mental para eso, seguro lo hecho a perder. ¿Y si hago algo mal? ¿Y si mi hijo me odia?

Natsu, no seas tarado, no va odiarte. Bueno, quizás se enfade contigo una que otra vez, pero no va odiarte. Eres su padre. Bueno, _serás_ su padre. Aún queda mucho tiempo para que nazca y todavía más para que crezca y sea un adolescente con problemas de hormonas. –Me dijo Lucy repentinamente. Les juro que me da miedo a veces cuando me lee el pensamiento. ¿O quizás volví a gritar lo que pensaba? Eso explicaría porque me lanzo una vela a la cabeza. – pero antes: mejor les dices, porque dudo que se quieran enterar cuando el tamaño mi vientre sea mas notorio. Y te lo aseguro, después del tercer mes todo el que me vea se va a enterar.

Pensé por un momento. Mi hijo no podría odiarme, no todavía. Además, una cosita tan pequeña no puede dar miedo. Sumémosle al hecho que Lucy tenia razón, ¿Cuándo no? Tarde o temprano se enterarían, y mejor por mi boca que por el vientre de Lucy. Peculiar frase. Además, si Erza se enteraba por su cuenta si que yo se lo dijera… algo me decía que no viviría para ver crecer a mi hijo y entrenarlo como todo un Dragón Slayer.

Esta bien, yo les digo. –

…

Camine al gremio totalmente solo, habíamos acordado que yo lo anunciara cuando Lucy llegara. "¿Y donde esta ella?", preguntaran. Pues Lucy se había quedado en casa un rato mas a comer algo del helado que compre el otro día. Nota: comprar más helado. No fuera a ser que se le antojara de nuevo. "Paranoico", dirán ustedes. ¡No soy paranoico! ¡A Lucy se le antoja cualquier cosa rara! El que ahora vomita soy yo tan solo con ver lo que consume, les juro que rezo todas las noches para que mi hijo no salga con gustos raros.

¡Ahí esta!, ¡El afeminado de cabello rosado! –Me di la vuelta furioso. –

¿Afeminado?, ¿Alguien me dijo afeminado? Joder, ¿Qué la gente no entiende que mi cabello es natural? Iba golpear hasta la muerte al tarado que dijo eso, pero frene en seco. Pues es simple: ahí, tras de mi, habían cientos, miles, millones de payasos. Sí, payasos, de esos que usan pelucas coloridas y maquillaje. Parecía un ejército. Por instinto empecé a correr. Juro que al que se burle, lo mato. – ¡ese es el afeminado que ataco a Lambo-san!, ¡Tras él! –Gritaron. –

Solo yo pasaba por la calle corriendo como lunático con un ejercito de payasos corriendo tras de mi.

Pues si, es algo patético. Yo, el que venció al rey de Edoras, el que le pateo el trasero a Zero, a Hades, y a otros tíos cuyos nombres no recuerdo, me asuste por un montón de payasos que fácilmente podría mandar a volar a la galaxia próxima de un puñetazo. Pero entiéndanme, la última vez que vi una sonrisa como la que tenían esos payasos, aquellas satánicas y repletas de sadismo que me daban a entender que me iban a diseccionar y exhibir en un museo del horror o peor, fue la primera vez que Erza trato de reírse de un chiste mío. Y si creen que Erza da miedo, Erza con una sonrisa torcida estilo el Guasón lo da aun mas. A todo esto, ¿Por qué me están persiguiendo en primer lugar? No conozco a ningún Lambo, es decir, ¿Qué clase de nombre subnormal es ese? Suena como si fueran a decir "Limbo".

Odio ese juego, siempre pierdo porque quemo la barra.

Me desvió del tema.

Salte sobre una cerca y me escondí tras ella, creo que perdí a los payasos.

"_Lambo, Limbo, Lambo, Limbo. ¡Es gracioso!" _momento, ese no es el punto. –Me dije. Apuesto a que tenia todas las de parecer un enfermo mental en ese momento. – ¿Qué hiciste para que un montón de payasos te persiguiera, Natsu?, piensa.

Si piensan que estoy loco por hablarme a mi mismo, ya estoy de por si loco por hablar en plural como si alguien me escuchara. "Te comprendemos", pensaran. ¿Lo ven? Lo hago otra vez. Eh… ¿Qué se supone que pensaba? ¡Oh, cierto! ¿De donde conozco al tal Lambo?, ¿Del Gremio? Nah, nadie en el Gremio se llama así. Conozco el rostro de todos y sus nombres en el Gremio, y lo digo yo, aquel que se tarda dos semanas para aprenderse un nombre. "¿Entonces, por qué carajos te persiguen payasos?", pensaran. Sinceramente, ni yo se. Es decir, no he atacado a ningún payaso excepto al de…

¡MIERDA! –

¡El de la clínica! Parece ser que el payaso que semi tosté pertenecía a la UNPSABM: Unión de Novatos Payasos Satánicos Aficionados en el Balanceo de Mandarinas.

Joder, solo yo me meto en estos líos.

¡Ahí esta! –Los payasos salieron de quien sabe donde, rodeándome. No se porque traían pasteles consigo; pero de algo estoy seguro, no iba a salir intacto de esta. –

¡Doble mierda!

…

Llegue al gremio cubierto de pastel, mojado hasta las orejas con soda, cubierto con serpientes de hule espuma, entre otros materiales de broma que usan los payasos, inclusive tenia un pollo de goma dentro de mis pantalones, _**no pregunten por qué.**_ "Eres estúpido, ¿Por qué no te defendiste?", preguntaran. Pues, ustedes ya dijeron: soy estúpido. No se me paso por la mente defenderme si no hasta que me metieron en una bandeja de hornear, de esas que usan para hacer pasteles tamaño industrial, y me cubrieron con crema.

Cuando me di cuenta, Lucy ya estaba en el gremio, nada feliz cabe decir. Su sonrisa sádica me indico claramente que se había desquitado, seguro llevaba rato esperándome. ¿Cómo le iba a decir yo que me retrase por estar huyendo de un grupo de payasos? Supongo que se compadeció un poco al verme cubierto de tanta cosa rara, sus ojos son como ventanas, siempre me dejan saber lo que pasa por su mente. Pero era tarde. Sentí esa presencia maligna tras de mi, luego otra, y luego varias. Happy tenía una crisis bipolar, ya que me felicitaba y al mismo tiempo lloraba por no haberle dicho nada. Recibí gritos de felicitaciones y abucheos de parte de los hombres y maldiciones, estas ultimas por parte de Gajeel. Pero no escuchaba lo que decían, a decir verdad creo que ahora prefería haberme quedado con los payasos. Sabia _muy_ bien que tenia a Erza, Mirajane, Makarov y Loke detrás. Ese Loke aun no superaba que me hubiera casado con Lucy, así que no me extrañaba que me guardara algo de enojo, aunque en el fondo sabia que él estaba feliz por mi. "Difícil situación", dirán. Pues si, lo es. ¿Pero que le voy hacer? Cuando competimos por Lucy acordamos que, pasara lo que pasara, seguiríamos siendo amigos y dejaríamos a Lucy ser feliz con quien eligiera. Aunque admito, estoy bastante feliz de que me escogiera a mí, tanto que baile la macarena el día que le pedí matrimonio y ella me dio el sí.

Eh… pero esa es otra historia.

Natsu. –Temblé como niño al escuchar la voz de Erza. Mierda… ahora me podía imaginar a Erza con su sonrisa estilo el Guasón. Definitivamente, me debí quedar con los payasos. – ¿algo que decir?

¡Erza no me mates! –Grite por puro instinto.-

"Niña", dirán ustedes. ¿Ah, si?, ¡Traten de escapar de una loca con una armadura y una espada más grande que su propio cuerpo que los quiere rebanar por embarazar a su esposa!

¡Déjame vivir al menos para criar a mi hijo! –Exclame. –

¡¿Hijo?! –Gritaron todos. Yo me quede callado, y Lucy murmuraba maldiciones en la barra. –

¿No sabían que Lucy estaba embarazada? –Pregunte extrañado. –

De acuerdo, quizá esa pregunta fue, aparte de idiota, bastante inocente.

¡¿QUÉ?! –Gritaron todos. Dos llantos se escucharon resonar, Gajeel maldijo a todos mientras trataba de volver a dormir a Nadia y Levy hacia lo mismo con Nadin. –

Mire a Lucy, que claramente me decía con la mirada: "eres un idiota, obvio que no se los dije porque lo harías tú".

Pensamos que te habías metido a Fairy Hills anoche y habías robado un sostén de Lisanna. –Dijo Mirajane. – te iba a matar por infiel y pervertido. –Me dijo ya mas tranquila, aunque esa confirmación de que ella había estado conspirando para matarme solo hizo que me pusiera pálido del susto. – ¡pero esta es una gran noticia!

Natsu. –Erza frenó de perseguirme. ¿No se los mencione? Apenas grite que no me asesinara me empezó a perseguir como loca, y casi me rebana un par de veces. Su espada desapareció, a lo que yo respire tranquilo… hasta que ella invoco una todavía más grande. – pagaras tus pecados como pervertido. –Corrí como loco esquivando a Erza mientras, de paso, los que me ayudaban a esquivarla me felicitaban por mi "buen trabajo". –

Jo, jo –

El Maestro rió.

Makarov seguía enano y viejo. "Obviamente, tonto" dirán. Si, ya se, no se hará mas joven. Pero esta _más enano y viejo_, tenía que decirlo. Afortunadamente aun seguía causando los efectos que quería, si no es porque me atrapo con su mano gigante y calmo a Erza con una de sus frases épicas que parecen sacadas de una galleta de la suerte hecha por el mismo Confucio, que no se quien es, pero siempre lo mencionan cuando ordenamos comida china cuando Mirajane no quiere cocinar en el gremio; Erza se calmo y me dejo en paz, para mi fortuna, y luego me felicito dándome una palmada en la espalda que juro que me rompió algo… aunque no se exactamente qué, una vez Makarov me bajo.

Hablando de él, Makarov me propuso darme clases de paternidad. Obviamente me negué. Ya vieron como salieron Laxus y su padre, no voy a dejar que mi hijo adquiera un carácter de _rechazado social-hambriento de poder-resentido con el mundo _como les paso a ellos. Además, no quiero traumar a mi pobre hijo no-nacido, así que de una le daré la charla antes que el maestro. No quiero que viva ese trauma como yo.

¡Happy!, ¡Creí haberte pagado para que eso no sucediera! –Gritó Loke.-

Aye… es que tuve una cita. –Se disculpó Happy. –

A pesar de todo el barullo a mí alrededor, yo escuche perfectamente esas frases sospechosas.

Creo que nunca me había cabreado tanto como lo hice en ese momento.

¿Pagar? ¡¿Loke le había pagado a Happy para interrumpirnos todo este tiempo, apropósito?! Maldito desgraciado, juro que lo mato. ¡Lo mato! ¡De paso que rompe nuestro trato, me hace pasar por eso! Creo que me empecé a reír como lunático, porque todos voltearon a mirarme raro.

"_Lo siento Lucy, tendrás que usar a otro espíritu que no sea Leo por un tiempo." –_Pensé antes de lanzarme a perseguir a ese tipo con aires de metrosexual. –

Lo iba a matar, o al menos le dejaría traumas permanentes.

Creo que Loke supo que lo escuche porque empezó a correr en vez de irse al mundo estelar, creo que Lucy coopero conmigo y lo obligó a mantenerse aquí para que le diera su merecido.

¡Ese cabronazo me las pagaría!

_Hombre con abstinencia es hombre sin paciencia._

_Continuara…_

**Nota de la Autora:**

**EDIT:**

**Nuevamente, aquí el segundo capitulo de "Divina comedia de un embarazo". Editado, ¡Yai! Falta menos, que bien… pero aun me quedan más por editar. xD**

**En este capitulo únicamente añadí una que otra frase, cambie signos de puntuación y demás tonterías. Hubiera iniciado las correcciones antes****… pero a la universidad le encanta fastidiar.**

**En fin, espero les gustara. Nos vemos.**

**¿Review?**


	3. Tecer mes: Guerra de los sexos

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

Narración.

–Acciones. –

—Aclaraciones—

"_Pensamientos"._

**Notas antes de iniciar: **_El fic esta totalmente narrado desde la perspectiva de Natsu, ¿entendido? Es poco usual las veces que escribo en primera persona… pero solo Natsu podría volver un embarazo algo tan divertido._

**Tercer mes:** _Guerra de los sexos._

Nos encontrábamos en el doctor nuevamente. El tiempo pasaba rápido, y Lucy ya estaba en el tercer mes de embarazo. Obviamente, ella tenía una baja en el Gremio por maternidad, solo iba por ir a ver a nuestros amigos, y mientras yo me partía la cabeza para irme de misión y arreglármelas para volver el mismo día. No quería alejarme mucho de ella en su estado.

Ya me había echo a la idea de ser padre, estaba entusiasmado, al igual que todos en el Gremio. Todos consentían a Lucy, cabe decir que esta estaba encantada con la idea. De Loke ya me encargue, sobra decir que Happy dejo de interrumpirnos en casa, lo comprobé ayer. Y si entendieron lo que acabo de insinuar, entonces le agregare: lo bueno de tener una esposa con hormonas alborotadas, era que ahora estaba tan o mas calenturienta que yo. "¿Miel sobre hojuelas, no?", son ilusos si piensan eso. Si bien deje incapacitado a un espíritu estelar y a Lucy se le desaparecieron las nauseas, el karma me la jugó en contra.

Sí, el estúpido "karma" si que la tiene contra mi.

"Paranoico", dirán ustedes. Pues no lo soy. Los antojos y la bipolaridad le aumentaron notoriamente a mi esposa, ya ni le puedo decir buenos días sin que me grite que deje de verla porque dice que esta gorda.

"Pobre de ti", dicen.

Gracias, enserio los odio por no ser yo.

¿Recuerdan que les dije de que Erza casi me castraría y que el Maestro me daría charlas incomodas a cada rato? Pues, ¿Qué creen? Adivine. A veces pienso que nada mas acierto en algo cuando adivino mi propia mala suerte.

Ustedes pensaran: "¿No que el Maestro había calmado a Erza?" Pues no del todo, tuvo una fuerte recaída la semana pasada y casi me mata 'por pervertido'.

¿Enserio?, ¿Yo soy el pervertido? ¡Ella es quien lee libros eróticos y cree que nadie se da cuenta!

Quizás es porque Erza se tomó literal aquello que le invento Lucy de que me metí a Fairy Hills… o eso espero. Debo admitir que mi esposa debería ser actriz, y que enserio le gusta verme sufrir siendo perseguido por Erza, ya que a ella es la única a la que no le ha aclarado que eso era una broma.

En fin, le doy vueltas al asunto. El punto de tanto monologo es la razón por la que estoy hoy aquí, de nuevo, en una clínica. Y no, no es a la que fuimos la vez anterior. No quería volver a tacar a ningún payaso, aun hoy, la UNPSABM me sigue persiguiendo. Además luego de que Lucy lo golpeó, creo que el Doctor no querría que volviésemos allí, jamás.

Se los dije: Lucy tiene la fuerza de un demonio y la puntería de un arquero. ¿Sagitario?, ¿Quién lo necesita cuando se tiene a Lucy?

Así que esto resume mis últimos dos meses en dos lecciones importantes: nunca golpeen a un payaso, tienen amigos.

"¿Cuál es la segunda?", preguntaran.

Y yo con gusto, les advierto:

"Nunca provoques a Lucy Dragneel".

La razón por la que estoy aquí es simple, en realidad. "¿Vitaminas o alguna complicación?", preguntaran ustedes. No, afortunadamente no es nada de eso. Lucy tiene un embarazo saludable y eso se nota con lo que ha crecido su vientre… y todo lo que consume a diario también es prueba de ello. "¿Y que es lo que haces ahí si no tiene nada? Idiota", dirán ustedes. Absténganse de los insultos, por favor. La razón por la que estoy aquí es un momento por el cual todo padre pasa, la misma razón que ocasiono una guerra sacada de las películas de acción en el Gremio.

"Esas peleas son habituales", si piensan eso, realmente son malos observadores. Las peleas en el gremio son peleas normales, cotidianas, de esas en las que sabes que puedes cargarte a quien sea, golpearlo e insultarlo y al terminar será como si nada hubiese pasado, ya que ninguno decía o hacia las cosas enserio. Y les juro, por mi cabello que es rosa natural, que la pelea de ayer no fue _una _pelea, fue _LA_ pelea. Nunca vi nada igual, jamás en la historia de Fairy Tail las mujeres se habían metido a luchar.

Y se los digo, las chicas de Fairy Tail son temibles. Aun tengo un rasguño en el rostro que Bisca me hizo con sus uñas…

_¡Con sus __**uñas**__! ¿Tienen idea de que tan largas son?_

Habría que hacerle un monumento a Alzack por sobrevivir a esa mujer. Es el hombre entre los hombres.

_Estupida jerga de Elfman…_

"Si que debió ser serio lo que paso", dirán. Y sí, así fue. La temática de esa pelea solo la había visto un año atrás. La razón era simple… y cuestión de vida o muerte. "Ya bueno, bájale. Tampoco eres del consejo como para hablar como viejo traumado con la guerra", si dijeron eso… menos mal que piensan como yo. El punto es que la temática de la discusión era más importante que el mismo centro del universo. La pregunta máxima:

_¿Niño o niña?_

Por fin había llegado el mes que confirmaría el sexo de mi hijo. Rezo a dios porque sea un niño, de lo contrario me va a tocar espantar malditos pervertidos el doble de lo que me toca ahora.

Todo había iniciado de forma normal, un día en el gremio común y corriente; conmigo armando jaleo con Gray, y huyendo ocasionalmente de Erza y sus recaídas de "eres un maldito pervertido y serás severamente sancionado" de las cuales me las sabia al pie de la letra. Tan solo con notar esa mirada de dagas afiladas tras mi nuca por mas de cinco minutos sabia muy bien que tenia que irme corriendo hasta Era, a pie preferiblemente, o de ser extremos toparme con la UNPSABM.

Mejor en manos de payasos satánicos que en las de Erza.

Bueno, siendo honesto prefería mas estar en el cementerio con un Shinigami psicótico cortándome las entrañas mientras Loke sale con Lucy en una cita, para después enterarme de que mi cabello es teñido… que estar cinco minutos a solas con Erza en ese estado, he dicho.

De nuevo, no tienen ni idea de cuanto los odio por no ser yo.

¿Y que paso después?

Aquí les va la respuesta:

Levy entro al Gremio emocionada con un paquete de regalo en las manos, les juro que me reí como poseído cuando vi a Gajeel entrar tras ella, parecía soldado armado con todo lo que llevaba encima, no se como se las arreglaba para llevar todo eso y a sus propias hijas sin que se le callera nada. De verdad fue muy chistoso. "Así estarás tu en un par de meses mas", dirán. Joder, es verdad. Bueno, mientras… me seguiré riendo de Gajeel, es muy bueno para dejarlo.

Lucy se encontraba en la barra comiendo —asesinando— a un pobre Sándwich que Mirajane le había preparado, ¿el contenido? No creo que quieran saberlo por su propia salud mental, confórmense con saber que a Mirajane le dio asco prepararlo.

Levy se acerco hasta mi esposa mientras yo me encargaba de reírme un rato de Gajeel, pero finalmente pare cuando vi su expresión de "despiertas a mis hijas y te mato Salamander", así que como buen compañero de gremio me fui a fastidiar a mi linda esposa. "No tienes instinto de conservación", pensaran. Pues… si ya saben a cuantos tipos me he cargado, si saben que ando buscando pelea cada rato, si ya saben que soy yo quien inicia las peleas del gremio, y si ya saben que yo fui el primero en noquear a un tipo de la guardia que se quería llevar al criminal mas peligroso, alias Jerall, a prisión ¿para que carajo necesitan mas referencias para afirmarlo? Además, no hice nada malo, simplemente le dije lo que pensaba: "si sigues comiendo así…" ¡ni bien acabe la frase cuando una mesa me cayo encima! ¡¿Cómo mierdas mi linda esposa cargo eso en su estado?! Sinceramente ni yo mismo lo se, pero me da miedo averiguarlo.

Les dije: hay un demonio con rostro de ángel dormido dentro de ella.

Naturalmente, luego de darme mi reverendo golpe —aun pasadas tres semanas llevo una venda en la cabeza—, mi esposa continuó hablando animadamente con Levy hasta que, ¡Sorpresa!

Nótese el sarcasmo, y que de verdad no estoy ni estaba sorprendido.

Levy tomo el paquete de regalo que traía y se lo extendió a Lucy, ¿A quien más se lo iba dar, si no? No hay ninguna otra embarazada en el gremio y dudo que Happy, Charlie o Lily se fueran a poner ropa de bebe. Pues eso tenia dentro: ropa de bebe. Pequeña y linda de color rosado con el bordado "Fairy Girl" y el símbolo del gremio bordado.

Lo se, lo sé. "¿Max vende ropa de bebe en la tienda de regalos?" Fue una pregunta que apuesto todo el Gremio se hizo en ese momento.

Naturalmente yo, como buen amigo, esposo y bueno… como yo, léase "idiota certificado", tenia que abrir la boca:

"No se para que compraste eso Levy, no le servirá a un niño." –Dije mirando lo que la mejor amiga de mi esposa le había regalado. –

Todas las mujeres del gremio le habían estado últimamente cosas para niñas a Lucy, que si peluches, mamelucos y esas cosas. Y yo, como buen esposo, me había callado, más que todo porque siempre andaba metido en una pelea o regresaba de escapar de una persecución de los locos esos de la UNPSABM. Pero ese día, justamente ese día, tenia que sacar mis genes Dragneel a flote, no estar metido en ninguna pelea por ahí, o escapando. No, yo de estúpido tuve que iniciar una masacre.

Rezo por que mi hijo no herede mi bocota.

"¡Natsu tonto, será niña!" –Naturalmente quien me respondió fue Lucy. –

"¡Será niño!" –Y yo él estúpido que le había contestado. –

"¡Niña!" –

"¡Será niño!" –

Y fuera a saber Dios cuando todos empezaron a darse a golpes gritando lo mismo una y otra vez. –

Así que, después de que se armara un buen jaleo en el que sorprendentemente Levy le estaba dando una paliza a Elfman, decidimos mejor quitarnos la duda y hacer una eco-no-se-que-fía.

Y esa es la razón por la que dejaron de gustarme las piñas.

Uh… esperen, olviden eso.

Quise decir: esa es la razón por la que estoy en la clínica en estos momentos acompañando a mi esposa.

¡Kya! –Encendí mi puño pensando golpear al doctor al escuchar el grito de Lucy. – ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses, Natsu! –Me grito mi esposa tomando mi otra mano, apretándola fuertemente. –

Les juro que sentí las uñas de mi esposa como si fueran los trozos de metal que Gajeel lanza con su Tetsuryu no Hokou.

¿Qué demonios le daban en su infancia, esteroides en el cereal?

… Ella _**jamás**_ debe enterarse de que acabo de pensar eso. ¿Okay?

¡¿Entonces por qué gritas?! –Pregunté/grité tratando de no mostrar mi dolor. Lo ultimo que necesitaba era terminar de perder mi masculinidad diciendo que mi esposa me estaba lastimando, a mi, un Dragón Slayer. –

¡Mira! –Señaló la pantalla. Alce una ceja interesado mirando la pequeña figurita que se vislumbraba en aquella toma gris, aunque siendo honestos apenas y podía verlo por tanto gris, blanco y negro junto. –

Me sentí orgulloso. ¿Esa cosita pequeña creciendo en el vientre de Lucy era mi hijo? Seguro crecería para ser un gran y fuerte niño Dragó–

¡Ha! ¡Lo sabia!, ¡Es niña! –Me gritó feliz de la vida señalando la ecografía, a buena hora me acuerdo del nombre. –

Mire al doctor, alarmado, solo para que me comprobara que las palabras de Lucy eran ciertas.

Y nuevamente, como hace tres meses, me desmaye pensando solo una cosa:

"_¡Que no herede el cuerpo de su madre!"_ –

Ahí me aprendí el viejo mantra de Gajeel durante el embarazo de Levy:

_Padre positivo, padre que aleja pervertidos._

Continuara…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**EDIT:**

**¡Tercer capitulo corregido!, ¡YAI!**

**XD heme aquí con el tercer cap. de esta fumadera loca waha waha waha xD Espero les gustara ¡Wow! Me alegra que les gustara la historia ¡WTF! No me imagine tanta suscripción ni tanto review xD me hace feliiiz~ **

**Ejem bueno, espero les gustara. ¡Nos veremos en el siguiente!**


	4. Cuarto mes:Paranoia, paranoia everywhere

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

Narración.

–Acciones. –

—Aclaraciones—

"_Pensamientos"._

**Notas antes de iniciar: **_El fic esta totalmente narrado desde la perspectiva de Natsu, ¿entendido? Es poco usual las veces que escribo en primera persona… pero solo Natsu podría volver un embarazo algo tan divertido._

**Cuarto mes:**_ Paranoia, paranoia everywhere. ~_

No, no, y SÍ, adivinaron la palabra que sigue: _**¡No!**_

¿¡Era una broma!? ¿¡Todo no era más que una broma!? ¡Por favor, alguien digame que solo era una broma! ¡Esto REALMENTE no me podía estarme pasando a mí!

¡¿Qué hice yo en mi maldita vida pasada para ser castigado de manera tan cruel?!

¡Natsu! ¡Deja la paranoia, joder! –Me gritó mi esposa lanzándome _amablemente_ una manzana. –

¿De donde carajos la saco? No lo se, pero les confirmo que el impacto en mi cabeza dolió bastante. Por si se lo preguntaban.

¡No!, ¡¿A caso no vez que todos te están mirando?! –Grité, histérico. –

¡Eso es porque estas gritando y paseándote como maniático con rostro de asesino en serie, imbécil! –

Yo inteligentemente decidí omitir ese comentario/grito, porque era completamente cierto, pero no pensaba admitirlo.

"¿Qué demonios paso para que te comportes así?", preguntarán. La respuesta es sencilla.

¡No! ¡Están mirándote a ti y a mi hija! Debo... matar… Gente. –

He de verme como un loco con complejo de asesino, es más que posible considerando el hecho de que en estos momentos yo haría parecer al muñeco satánico de Saw como un niñito de primaria.

Admito a regañadientes que me había pegado duro la noticia de que tendría una hija. Es decir, ¡Una hija! Definitivamente, Dios me odia. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Si le hice favores pateándoles el trasero a Jerall, Hades y Zero… y a mucha gente fastidiosa, a decir verdad!

O es mejor bromista que yo, o de verdad que el simple hecho de volverme un paranoico-total-nada-genial, le encanta.

¡Todavía no nace! –Lucy exclamó exasperada, y no debería culparle porque yo llevaba así alrededor de tres horas. –

Es mas, la paciencia que me habia tenido hasta este momento era lo mas espeluznante.

¡Pero lo hará, y entonces…! –

¡Me largo! –Gritó antes de irse… llorando. –

_Mierda._

Odiaba ver a Lucy llorar, yo personalmente preferiría que me patearan el trasero mil y un veces antes que verla llorar, más aun por si es por mi estúpida culpa.

¡Lucy! –

Por supuesto, nadie me respondería porque en lo que yo pensaba esto mi esposa ya se había marchado.

Soy un idiota, realmente, un completo idiota. Pero no puedo evitarlo, tan solo pensar que algún día alguien mirara a mi bebe como lo hacen con su madre me dan ganas suficientes para asesinar a todo aquel que se me ponga en frente usando la Dragón Force.

No puedo, simplemente no quiero que eso suceda.

Todos se habían alegrado con la noticia con el sexo del bebe, incluso Levy particularmente me grito "¡En tu cara Dragneel!", pasar tanto tiempo con Gajeel ya le afecto. En cuanto a los demás, todos sonreían y la mayoría —solo Elfman, de hecho— le seguía obsequiando cosas para un niño. Me pregunto cuando simplemente se animara a pedirle matrimonio a Evergreen de una vez y se pone a _trabajar; _en el Gremio ya se hicieron varias apuestas, incluso yo participe, por lo que si Elfman se le propone a Evergreen después de navidad yo seré el que le grite a todos "¡Se los dije!"

El hecho de que Elfman me pidiera el otro día consejos para proponérsele a una chica y que yo casualmente le sugiriera esas fechas no tiene que ver.

Makarov me regaló un libro, titulado: "Como ser un buen padre. – Makarov Dreyar". Obviamente, lo tire a la basura apenas el viejo se distrajo. Admito que tengo algunos problemas mentales, pero yo no quiero que mis hijos salgan como Laxus; pienso que seria mucho mejor si mi hija estuviera del bando de los buenos y viviera sin la necesidad de que alguien tuviera que meterle una hostia para hacerle entrar en razón y así poder hacerle ver sus errores. Créanme, si sale tan cabeza dura como yo, eso representaría GRANDES problemas.

¿Y yo? Como abran notado, sigo hecho un lio. ¡Juraba por Igneel que tendría un niño! No se como tratar con las mujeres, definitivamente no. Si recapitulemos mi vida se darán cuenta, ¡Solo miren las palizas que me da Erza! Ese es el mejor de los ejemplos de que no se tratar con mujeres, de niño ni siquiera podía hablar demasiado con Lissana… bueno, en parte, eso era porque Mirajane me daba miedo en su fase 'gótica amante del heavy metal' o yo no se que moda.

Aunque si lo pienso bien, Mirajane sigue siendo una persona realmente aterradora.

_Dejando de lado mis delirios con respecto a las últimas semanas y volviendo a la actualidad:_

Hace ya dos semanas que Lucy se hico la eco-no-se-que-fía y desde entonces he estado así, atacando a cualquier persona que se me ponga en frente. Soy una persona posesiva y celosa, lo admito. Simplemente el hecho de pensar que alguien aparte de mi mire, toque o le sonría a Lucy me hacen despertar mi lado psicópata y sádico.

Según mi padre, es cosa de Dragones: hacemos lo que sea por nuestra pareja. Por eso es que Gajeel es tan dócil con Levy, y Wendy no es nada discreta a la hora de lanzarle las mil y un indirectas a Romeo. Y no la culpo, si siguiera los consejos de Charle sobre como conquistar no llegaría a ningún lado. Conozco a mi hermano postizo, y a pesar de que este babeando por Wendy Mavell nunca se rebajara al nivel de Happy, tiene su orgullo.

_Volviendo a lo importante._

Wakaba me había sugerido ir a clases para manejo de la ira, me negué, obviamente. ¿Yo? ¿Clases de manejo de ira? ¡No las necesito! ¡Soy perfectamente capaz de mantenerme calmado! Es mas, me contuve al golpear a Loke para no dañarle _demasiado _el rostro cuando me entere de su maldita apuñalada por la espalda al interferir en mi vida de casado.

Oh, genial. Ahora parezco un supervillano dando tanto monologo. ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Gray se transformara en Porno-man y vendrá a darme una paliza? Con eso definitivamente se terminaría de joder mi día.

Pero solo para aclarar un punto importante: Yo _**no**_ tengo problemas de la ira, ¿Entendido? Y tampoco estoy en negación… aunque eso de por si constituye una negativa.

Como sea.

...

Me puse en marcha a casa cuanto antes. Si Lucy no estaba en el gremio, en el parque sur, en Fairy Hills hablando con alguna de las chicas o con Happy, definitivamente solo quedaba un lugar por buscar: nuestra casa.

Aunque pensándolo bien, ese era el primer sitio en el que debía haber buscado. ¿Pero que puedo decir?, el sentido común no es algo que los miembros de Fairy Tail usen a menudo.

Ahora estaba un poco más calmado, ciertamente. "¿Por qué?", preguntarán. Bueno, dejando de lado los intentos de asesinato, las charlas vergonzosas y las traumantes pesadillas que he tenido reviviendo mis recuerdos de "La Charla" del Maestro, el que Makarov y Erza me han dado un respiro —o al menos ya no eran _**tan**_ fastidiosos—, sin mencionar que la UNPSABM dejo de perseguirme por fin, ayudaba mucho a reducir mi estrés. Aunque solo por seguridad —y reiterando el hecho de que yo _**no**_ estoy paranoico— llevo una pequeña véngala de emergencia escondida en el bolsillo interno de mi chaleco en el dado caso de que yo quisiera que las personas de Magnolia encontraran sus cadáveres. Y no, no el mío. El de ellos.

Finalmente, llegué a mi casa.

Abrí la puerta, Lucy me había prohibido entrar por las ventanas, así que por mi bienestar físico prefiero entrar como las personas normales —aburridos— a terminar en coma por un golpe de mi esposa, gracias. Encendí la luz, y vi a mi esposa, mi rubia esposa, que yacía sentada en el sofá de la sala enredada en una manta.

Me sentí peor que antes, no solo la había hecho llorar, si no porque la había hecho esperarme en casa todo el día, aparentemente.

Lucy, lo siento… –

Ya se, esa una línea cliché, pero uno no puede llegar y decir: "¿Se te paso el enojo? Siento lo de hace un rato". Es mejor disculparse primero antes que decir nada, o al menos ese es mi caso ya que generalmente ninguna de las oraciones que pronuncio tienen sentido alguno.

Eres un idiota –Me dijo sin más. – ¡Me tenias preocupada! –Pude notar sus ojos brillosos y su expresión de preocupación. –

Lo siento. –Repetí acercándome inmediatamente abrazarla. –

No soporto verla llorar, menos dos veces, y por mi causa. Si en mi tumba alguien colocaba: "Natsu Dragneel, aquel que hizo llorar a su esposa dos veces", yo probablemente reviviría con las Esferas del Dragón, mataría al que grabo eso, y después me mataría yo mismo.

Permanecimos así por un rato, en silencio; yo en realidad quería hablar pero no quería echarlo a perder, cosa que es muy difícil si se considera que soy yo de quien se esta hablando.

Natsu, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? –Lucy fue quien rompió el silencio al final. –

Yo… –

¿Cómo decir 'temo perder el afecto de mi hija cuando entre en la adolescencia y piense mas en sus hormonas que en mi' sin quedar como una persona realmente patética?

Natsu, ella siempre será tu bebita –

Me pregunto si mi expresión delatara mis pensamientos… o yo ando pensando en voz alta de nuevo.

Estas pensando en voz alta de nuevo. –Me respondió Lucy de forma casi automática. –

Dices que siempre será mi bebe, pero algún día crecerá, se volverá adolescente, se enamorara y tendrá una familia –Omitiendo el comentario de que expuse nuevamente mis pensamientos en voz alta, gruñí mientras enumeraba las posibles causas que me separarían eventualmente de nuestra hija. –

Natsu, no podremos cuidarla para siempre, algún día querrá ser independiente. –Me regañó suavemente. –

Yo lo hare, la cuidare. –Refuté tercamente. –

Se que si… sin embargo, si no le dejamos cometer sus propios errores jamás conocerá el mundo. Además, recuerda que tendrá tus genes, mientras mas obstáculos le pongas mas querrá superarlos y, al final, se que lo logrará. –No se porque, pero Lucy siempre encontraba la manera de calmarme. –

Aunque por supuesto, yo no planeaba ceder tan fácilmente. Como bien expuso mi esposa recién de forma indirecta: yo soy un total cabeza dura.

Pero… los pervertidos. –

¡Ni siquiera ha nacido! Tendrás 12 años de relativa paz antes de preocuparte por eso, también de los pretendientes y los novios. –Me dijo tranquila. –

Juro que sentí un tic nervioso en mi ceja al escuchar la palabra "novio".

Mi hija _**no**_ tendría un _novio._

Yo no dejaría que tuviese un _novio._

Y en caso de que alguien tuviese las agallas para desafiarme… siempre podría enviar al pobre desgraciado en una caja de madera hacia el siguiente continente, solo tendría que poner agujeros para que el infeliz respire. O quizá no.

No exportaras al novio de nuestra hija, Dragneel. –Advirtió mi esposa. –

¿Tú lo crees así? –Alcé una ceja dudosa. – me refiero a lo no tener _novio._

Por supuesto. –Me dijo ella, muy segura por lo que note. – además, contigo de padre y los chicos del gremio como tíos, yo creo que ella no tendrá novio hasta los treinta. –Rió. –

Cuarenta y seis. –Le corregí. –

Si que eres de lo peor. –Sonrió emitiendo un ligero bostezo. – vamos a dormir, ¿Si?

Ayudándola a levantarse, sonreí.

Lucy tenia razón, mi hija seria una mujer fuerte y no dudo que excelente maga también. Quizás me deje llevar demasiado por la paranoia, pues aun falta mucho para que nazca, crezca y entre a la adolescencia.

Además, si lo pienso objetivamente, ella estará bien, después de todo tendría mis genes, y si yo no me cargo a su novio, ella seguramente lo hará eventualmente.

Aunque esto no significaba que yo abandonaría el plan de la caja, por supuesto. Aun si Lucy me amenaza yo simplemente ignoraría eso, siempre podía hacerme el tonto y decir que no me había dicho nada.

_Siempre funciona._

_Continuara…_

**Nota de la Autora:**

**EDIT:**

**El cuarto capitulo editado. Con incoherencias como de costumbre, pero adaptado lo mas que pude para que tuviera al menos un mínimo de sentido. Ahora iré a corregir el siguiente chap~**

**Nos vemos.**

**¿Review?**


	5. Quinto mes: Patada

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

Narración.

–Acciones. –

—Aclaraciones—

"_Pensamientos"._

**Notas antes de iniciar: **_El fic esta totalmente narrado desde la perspectiva de Natsu, ¿entendido? Es poco usual las veces que escribo en primera persona… pero solo Natsu podría volver un embarazo algo tan divertido._

**Quinto mes:**_ Patadas de bebe._

¿Por qué solo yo parezco tener una maldita y _tan _ jodida mala suerte? No conozco a nadie, y cuando digo nadie es _**nadie**__,_ que tenga un aparente don para meterse en problemas cada que respira, aparte de mí, obviamente. Juro que pateare el trasero del primero que haga un comentario al respecto, porque yo sé que mi mala suerte ha quedado más que confirmada los últimos meses, yo simplemente lo resalto porque _podría_ estar peor.

Aunque usualmente cuando alguien dice "esto no podría empeorar" o "podría estar peor" las cosas siempre empeoran.

Supongo que no entienden por qué estoy actuando histéricamente, _otra vez. _Pero estoy tan… ¿Enfadado? ¿Irritado?

Que va, aterrorizado seria perfecto. Y no, no es como el miedo que me provoca Guildarts; es mucho, mucho peor.

Si bien soporte las charlas del Maestro —que cada una son peor que la anterior, no se como le hace—; soporte las persecuciones de Erza, dios alabe al inventor del pastel ya que por fin descubrí como entretenerla lo suficiente como para correr y llevarle ventaja; lo peor que me ha podido pasar, incluso peor que los antojos y los cambios de humor de Lucy, fueron las _clases de parto_.

Les juro, jamás pensé que estar rodeado de mujeres y encerrado herméticamente en una habitación fuera tan… _**Horrible.**_ Era como tener a mil Lucy's enojadas, y créanme, no quieren ver ni siquiera a la original cabreada con ustedes.

Lo bueno es que, por suerte, no fui el único que sufrió. Siento pena por los otros esposos.

Algo. Casi. Nada, en realidad, esos cabrones la tienen fácil comparados conmigo.

Sin embargo, eso no es lo que me tiene intranquilo y maldiciendo mi mala suerte, por supuesto que no. Aquello que me fastidia la existencia el día de hoy es algo sumamente importante en comparación con mis absolutamente-no-ridículas-no-paranoias habituales.

Y es que Alzack _muy amablemente_ me contó que Asuka ya pateaba al quinto mes de embarazo de Bisca, y yo, con mi muy conocida competividad, actualmente estoy atorado en una espiral de preocupación pues mi hija aun no patea.

Ya lo hará, Natsu. –Me dijo Lucy tranquilizadoramente, sacándome de mi trance. –

Yo no podía comprender como es que podía tomárselo tan tranquilamente, ¡Pero claro: yo me como la cabeza con algo que podría representar algo serio en mi familia, y ella me llamaba paranoico empedernido!

_Mujeres. Y se supone que los hombres son los que nunca prestamos atención._

¡¿Cuándo, eh?! –Grité. –

No soy el ser mas paciente del mundo y eso lo sabian absolutamente todos a mi alrededor. Y si no lo habían notado, necesitan ojos y oídos nuevos.

_Pero claro, _ mi esposa tampoco es el ser mas paciente del universo —el cómo me soporta todavía sigue preguntándomelo—, y si no me creen solo hay que ver el tarro de cerveza que me acaba de aventar a la cabeza, el cual, por cierto, acaba de romperse en mil pedazos.

Si no fuera cabeza dura ese golpe podría haberme matado o causarme un derrame cerebral. Menos mal ya estoy acostumbrado. "¿Por qué tan desequilibrado, loco psicótico?", imagino que la mayoría se esta preguntando eso, ¡pero hasta yo se que esa pregunta es estúpida! ¡Razones tengo para estarlo!,

¡Y _**no**_ soy un loco psicótico! Que me hable a mi mismo en mis pensamientos era algo perfectamente normal… o secuela de la charla de Makarov, que se yo. Esto solo apoya mi teoría de que ese viejo estaba ebrio en las clases de paternidad.

_Volviendo a las preocupaciones que sí importan…_

Se supone que ya la bebe debería empezar a moverse dentro de Lucy; fuentes: Wikipedia, y el libro "Embarazo para padres idiotas". Grandes y sabias referencias, debo admitir.

El punto es que mi hija debería comenzar a moverse en el quinto mes ¿y que creen? ¡Estamos casi acabándolo y aun nada!

Y SÍ, leí un libro, a pesar de mi aversión a la lectura. Gracias Erza, me traumaste.

Es sana y fuerte, te lo aseguro. –Me dijo Lucy, sentada a mi lado; parece que el enojo ya se le ha pasado. – pateara cuando este lista.

¿Qué, acaso mi esposa lee mentes? Necesito hablar seriamente con Warren por si acaso.

No leo mentes, pero tus expresiones me lo dicen todo. –Dijo tranquila. –

No es por nada, pero últimamente eso me resulta algo difícil de tragarme.

No leo mentes, Natsu. –Aseguró. – y si pudiera, no seria por culpa de Warren. De todas formas, no puedo ir por allí usando Magia como posesa ya que estoy embarazada.

Pues no parecía de esa manera el día ayer, cuando invoco a Caprico para que me diera una paliza. Que sí, el espíritu también comentaba sobre que estaba pasada de peso a modo de broma —como todo el mundo— pero ya que su dueña estaba en cinta el desgraciado se había pasado al lado que mas le convenía.

Caprico traidor.

¡Hugh! –Se quejo llevando una mano a su abultado vientre.-

¿Lucy?, ¿estas bien? ¿Llamo a una ambulancia? No, olvídalo. Los médicos son incompetentes. ¡WENDY, DEJA DE BESARTE CON ROMEO Y-! –

¡Cálmate, chispita! –Lucy me tapo la boca antes de que yo siguiera avergonzando —probablemente— a los adolescentes que estaban en el segundo piso. —

Nada contra ellos, pero si van hacer esas cosas al menos podrían hacerlas donde no haya Dragón Slayers que noten la cercanía que mantienen. Romeo va a matarme después, ¡pero era necesario!

Aunque ahora no lo entiendo, hace un minuto el rostro de mi esposa expresaba dolor. ¿Tendrá algo malo? ¿Será una enfermedad? ¡Oh, dios! ¡Tengo que ir a buscar un medico!

¡No vas a ir a buscar un medico! –Me gritó. ¿De verdad no lee mentes? – Estoy bien –Sonó demasiado segura de ello, no obstante no significaba que me había convencido. – es mas, creo que… _me ha pateado._

¿Alguna vez han experimentado esa sensación de felicidad extrema que te obliga hacer estupideces y te hace sentirte como una Medusa Gay luego de que tus amigos te filman y lo suben a Internet? Pues justo así me sentía yo en ese instante.

¿Natsu? –Parpadeó un par de veces. – ¡Natsu, bájame!

¡En sus caras cabrones! –Grité a todo pulmón bajando a mi esposa. – ¡mi hija dio su primera patada!

Luego de mi afirmación, cabe destacar que me baje a mi esposa antes de que vomitara y mis manos automáticamente viajaron a su vientre. Quería sentir las patadas de la futura Dragón Slayer.

Como me saliera una Maga estelar —que aunque lo fuera no significa que le amaría menos, no soy de esos— ya la vida se estaría pasando de maldita conmigo.

¡Que alegría por Lu-chan! Pero ¡Joder, Dragneel! ¡¿Era absolutamente necesario dar un grito que hasta en Edolas iban a escuchar?! –Levy me maldijo mientras estaba tratando de calmar a Nadia, mientras Gajeel se ocupaba de Nadín. –

Definitivamente estar con el raro de cabello negro volvió a Levy bipolar.

Todos se acercaron a felicitarnos. Alzack asentía, dándome el visto bueno mientras que Cana lloraba pasándole unos billetes; supongo que habían apostado u algo similar, algo difícil de creer de Connell ¿Pero quien carajos soy para juzgar?

En este momento estoy en mi nube rosa, de verdad estaba orgulloso. Sé que algún día no muy lejano mi hija se cargaría al Maestro de un Gremio, y causara destrozos monumentales por donde pase, como toda una Fairy.

¡Si que patea fuerte! –Se quejo Lucy un poco, acariciando la zona pateada. –

Sonreí aun más. ¡Lo sentí! ¡Lo sabia! ¡Mi hija es fuerte!

Creo que me puse a bailar la Macarena, pero me valió que todos se pusieran a mirarme raro. De alguna manera me sentí Ichiya, y por más perturbador que eso fuera, estaba tan feliz que no me importaba.

Mírale el lado bueno… ¡será una gran peleadora! –Sonreí. –

Aunque…

Bebe, por favor, no heredes la belleza de tu madre. –Antes de darme cuenta, ya tenia de vuelta mis manos en el vientre de mi esposa y mi oreja pegada de forma no-acosadora sobre la tela de la ropa de maternidad de Lucy. –

No pude evitar hacer tal petición. Que vamos, se que no se va a cumplir, pero tengo que mantener la esperanza ¿no? Con eso es que siempre le pateo el trasero a quien se me ponga en frente.

Sentí de nuevo dos leves patadas, y parpadee confundido. Lucy y las demás chicas del gremio rieron.

Creo que ese fue un "no cuentes con ello", Natsu. –

Y yo bufe.

_Estúpidos y sensuales genes Heartphilia._

_Continuara…_

**Nota de la Autora:**

**EDIT:**

**Mitad de la historia corregida. FUCK YEAH. Pronto tendremos el final de esta bizarres. ¿Con qué nos saldrá Natsu? Solo lo sé yo, y créame que es igual de subnormal que todo este fic. xD**

**Nos vemos pronto.**

**¿review?**


	6. Sexto mes: Natsu Dad Style

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

Narración.

–Acciones. –

—Aclaraciones—

"_Pensamientos"._

**Notas antes de iniciar: **_El fic esta totalmente narrado desde la perspectiva de Natsu, ¿entendido? Es poco usual las veces que escribo en primera persona… pero solo Natsu podría volver un embarazo algo tan divertido._

**Sexto mes:**_ Natsu Dad Style. (?)_

Mi cabeza me duele terriblemente, si tuviera que compararme con alguien seria con Cana luego de un viernes por la noche.

Y créanme, es de lo peor.

Debería demandar a mi esposa por violencia domestica. ¿Pero como? No podría hacerlo la amo demasiado, además, es mi culpa por hacerla cabrear a cada rato… por lo menos la mitad de la culpa lo es. Si es que captan lo que digo.

¡Deja de estar como un paranoico de mierda! –Me grito mi esposa antes de irse con Levy, quien negó con la cabeza mientras me miraba. –

Empiezo a creer que Levy tiene una aversión hacia mi influenciada por Gajeel, pero no estoy completamente seguro.

El embarazo de Lucy era la obsesión actual. Todos en el Gremio estaba absolutamente emocionado, y como no; en el embarazo de Levy nadie pudo armar fiesta porque Gajeel con su expresión de 'o dejan a mi mujer o los castro' le bajo los ánimos a todos. En el caso de Bisca, no sabemos que hicieron pero tengo entendido que estaba algo emos en esos días que estuvimos congelados en Tenroujima, así que no podría decirse que se la pasaron del todo bien.

Así que en resumen: Lucy era la primera Fairy de esta generación que tenía una fiesta conmemorativa por su embarazo que le hizo recordar a Magnolia quienes son los magos más fuertes de aquí.

Faltaba casi nada para que mi hija naciera, o al menos así lo veía yo; seis meses pasaron muy aprisa, aunque no tanto como quisiera.

Todos en el gremio estaban emocionados por una u otras razones, especialmente las mujeres. Bisca suele darle charlas de "preparación" a Lucy al igual que Levy, quien le había dado incluso un mapa con las rutas mas rápidas que llevaban a los hospitales de la ciudad. Según ella, Gajeel la había hecho durante el embarazo de sus gemelas. Y yo, por raro que parezca, no me burle de ello; incluso sentí que comprendía hasta cierto punto a Gajeel.

Actualmente Juvia, el y yo teníamos charlas con respecto a lo que le haríamos a quien mira a nuestras parejas hasta en fotos que, de paso sea dicho, perturbaban a todos los demás. Si se preguntan como paso, pues una cosa llevó a la otra, y Gajeel se nos termino uniendo. Incluso Alzack se juntaba con nosotros de vez en cuando, aunque esto era cuando Bisca iba de compras o Asuka estaba en la escuela.

El Maestro últimamente saltaba de aquí para allá bebiendo feliz de la vida, celebrando y dando esos épicos discursos sentimentales que parecía sacarse de galletitas chinas —aunque lo único Chino que había consumido era el RedBull que Mirajane empezó a darle hace dos semanas—; ciertamente me recordaba a Yoda de Star Wars, capaz de joder a todo aquel que se le pusiese en frente con esa pequeña estatura y saltando por todos lados cual resorte humano. Solamente le faltaba hablar al revés.

¡Míos hijos, celebrando continuad! –Gritó repentinamente. –

Retiro lo dicho.

Erza se encontraba tejiendo lo que parecía ser un calcetín. Me pregunto ¿los elefantes necesitan calcetines? Porque puedo jurar que eso no le quedaría a un ser humano. La pelirroja estaba como loca desde que supero sus ataques de atentado contra mi, o mejor dicho: desde que su ultimo atentado de castración en mi contra fracasara rotundamente y terminaran prohibiéndole cada postre existente en el menú del gremio por tres semanas, de las cuales apenas... media hora. Así que para calmar sus ansias por la falta de azúcar en su sangre se puso a tejer como poseída, y no es por nada pero… Erza es _muy mala_ en manualidades. Se los digo yo, alguien que la conoce de toda la vida y quien a ella le encanta golpear parcialmente, además ¿Quién rayos teje usando alambres en vez de estambres?

Eso me hace pensar muchas cosas… que no quiero confirmar.

Gray bebía como un lunático, creo que ya había alcanzado el número exacto de barriles de alcohol que Cana había consumido en la semana; ye imaginaran su estado deplorable. ¿La razón? Bueno, Juvia me había soltado la otra vez que quería un hijo desde hace dos mese; supongo que el ser, aparte de Erza —pues a Ever, Elfman se le propuso hace dos semanas; según me dijo el Strauss—, la única mujer en el Gremio no casada u embarazada ya le ha comenzado a afectar. Y ni yo me creo lo que voy a decir… pobre Gray.

¿Por qué?

Simple, puro y sencillo: Gray se casa con Juvia en seis meses, y ya todo el Gremio lo sabe.

Si bien debería ser el primero en reírme, esta vez lo pasare por buenas razones. Primero que nada: ya estuve en su posición; se lo que se siente, y es de lo peor. Y segundo: Lyon va a venir como, así veremos si no le joden la ceremonia.

Creo que Porno-man tiene peor suerte que yo. Quiero decir ¿Qué peor que el hecho de que tu amigo de la infancia este enamorado de tu novia, y de paso sea tu padrino? Aunque solo para estar claros: Juvia le pidió que fuera el padrino, y a mi también. Yo acepte porque Juvia me cae bien y Gray es un imbécil, pero es mi mejor amigo. Por su parte, Lucy, Meredy y Ultear son las madrinas. ¿Cómo es que lograron contactarlas y eso? Quien sabe. El punto es que posiblemente estén trayéndose algo entre manos, engatusando a Jerall, para que de una puñetera vez le diga a Erza que la quiere.

En fin, supongo que eso no les interesa saberlo. Mi trauma de este mes es aquel pequeño párrafo del libro "Embarazo para padres idiotas" donde dice que un bebé puede enfermarse inclusive antes de nacer. La razón por la cual tengo dolor de cabeza es porque he estado persiguiendo a Lucy con un botiquín medico a todos lados.

Y cuando digo todos lados, realmente digo TODOS. No es que sea raro ahora que somos esposos.

Tienes que estar de broma. –Me dijo un borracho Gray, sentado a mi lado. –

El pobre estaba tan, pero tan mal, que parecía Cana luego de su competencia de bebida con Bacchus.

No creo que tu seas la mejor persona para decirme eso, ya que ni siquiera estas en tus cinco sentidos… pero si en tu desnudistas facultades. –Agregué mientras negaba levemente. –

¿Eh? –El imbécil estaba tan atontado que no entendía una simple burla, al parecer. –

Tu ropa, Gray. Tu ropa. Que no traes calzones. –Dije tranquilamente, y el solo se hundió de hombros. –

Como Asuka no estaba y Wendy se había ido a una cita con Romeo —todos sabemos que en esas misiones juntos sin Charle es el tiempo en el que el hijo de Macao se pone a ligar, pero nadie dice nada por respeto — no había nadie a quien censurarle la vista.

Gray bufo, recordándome que estaba a mi lado, posiblemente a punto de caer en coma etílico.

Es imposible que tú bebe este enfermo, digo, eres tú su padre, así que nacerá enfermo solamente por tener tus genes; pero dado que Lucy es la madre, eso compensaría enormemente tu déficit. –Comentó muy seriamente, a pesar de estar hablándole a una columna que hacia de soporte a la estructura. –

Si no estuvieras ebrio, te golpearía. –

¿A quien carajos engaño? Le di un golpe en la cabeza con el libro que traía en manos y me quede como si nada.

Mi hija será perfectamente saludable. –Dije muy seguro de mi mismo. –

¿Ah, si? ¿Puedo preguntar como llego a esa conclusión, señor paranoico? –Me dijo sarcástica una voz a mis espaldas. –

Yo no tenia que voltear para saber quien me hablaba.

Lucy. –

La verdad, mi esposa me decía lo mismo incansablemente pero yo, como buen padre y esposo no-paranoico que soy, me había encargado de investigarlo de propia cuenta.

Así que yo inocentemente sonreí, alzando el libro en mi mano.

Registro de movimientos del bebe. –

Y no bromeo. Desde su primera patada todo ha estado registrado en este libro, lo que come Lucy, sus horarios de dormir, de despertar, las demás veces que ha pateado. Todo. Cualquier cosa que estuviera mal, por más mínimo que fuera, estaría aquí.

Y a pesar de que me siento así, que quede claro: _no soy un jodido Stalker. Solo soy padre._

¿Me estas jodiendo, cierto? –Murmuró.-

La verdad es que no, posiblemente la luz salga mas cara este mes de tanto que he estado prendiendo la lámpara de mi mesa de noche para tomar nota de Lucy cuando duerme.

_No soy un Stalker, ya dije._

¡¿Me estas diciendo que no he dormido las ultimas seis noches a causa de esa maldita luz por tu estúpida paranoia, Natsu Dragneel?! ¡Si tanto te importa su salud, me llevas a un jodido doctor y me hacemos un examen! –

¡De eso ni hablar! –Sentencie. –

No iríamos a un jodido doctor hasta que yo encontrase uno lo suficientemente _Approved by Gajeel._

Mi esposa suspiro.

Definitivamente, tengo que quitarte ese libro. –

Mi sistema de padre se puso en alerta con esa afirmación.

¡Nunca! –Grité antes de salir corriendo del gremio a todo lo que me daban los pies. Con la suficiente potencia podría llegar a Taiwan en… tres días. –

¡Vuelve aquí, joder! ¡Sabes que no puedo correr! –

¡Por eso mismo corro! –

Porque prefiero mil veces cerciorarme yo mismo pareciendo un loco paranoico, a que un maldito doctor niño bonito le ponga sus manos encima a mi esposa.

Ya que no conozco a otro como al que fuimos la primera vez, así que hasta que encuentre a uno lo suficientemente feo Lucy no ira al doctor por un buen tiempo.

Además, el trabajo de un padre es velar por la salud de su familia ¿no?

_Natsu Dad Style. (?)_

_Continuara…_

**Nota de la autora:**

**EDIT**

**Aquí esta el sexto capitulo prometido de este fic, espero subir pronto el siete. Ojala les haya gustado. Esto es lo que pasa cuando tus vecinos escuchan Oppa Gangnam Style xD pero tampoco me ha desagradado, así que lo he dejado. Próximamente subiré el capitulo siete, aunque no se cuando exactamente, solo espero que pronto.**

**Bueno, sin más que decir. Nos vemos.**


	7. Septimo Mes: La peor tortura es

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

Narración.

–Acciones. –

—Aclaraciones—

"_Pensamientos"._

**Notas antes de iniciar: **_El fic esta totalmente narrado desde la perspectiva de Natsu, ¿entendido? Es poco usual las veces que escribo en primera persona… pero solo Natsu podría volver un embarazo algo tan divertido._

**Séptimo mes:**_ La peor tortura es... _

Hoy era, posiblemente, el peor día de mi vida. Superaba con creces el día en que me entere que mi trauma infantil por la cicatriz en mi cuello fue algo que _yo mismo me hice al volver en el tiempo y verme perder una pelea contra Gray._ Y eso es decir mucho. Claramente podía escuchar las puertas del infierno abriéndose ante mí y ver a las criaturas de la oscuridad carcajearse de mi desgracia mientras esperaban a que la muerte viniera arrastrarme dentro de aquel abismo.

Dios, jamás pensé que fuera a recitar las frases depresivas de Fried, pero ahora entiendo en que rayos pensaba cuando lo escribió; considerando que entre todas las opciones para tener novia el eligió a Mirajane, el hombre debe sufrir mas de lo que recibe. Oh bueno, no es como si yo estuviera en una situación diferente, en realidad.

Yo, Natsu Dragneel, estoy firmando mi condena de muerte.

_Estoy de compras con mi esposa._

¿Han ido de compras alguna vez con una mujer? Ni siquiera las maquinas de tortura de la edad media causarían tanto sufrimiento como hacer eso, créanme. Es lo peor para los hombres, ¡ellas van de un lado a otro, mirando y mirando, sin comprar nada! Mientras que los hombres solo entramos a una tienda cualquiera, pagamos por un par de pantalones y demás tonterías que realmente nos hagan falta, y nos vamos por donde vinimos; al contrario de eso, ellas se toman una eternidad en hacer algo como eso.

Creo que convirtieron el ir de compras en el mejor material para fastidiar a un hombre.

_Bastardo suertudo de Gajeel que tiene a Levy; la única mujer a la que le vale madres comprar ropa, porque ella prefiere los libros._ Y si bien mi esposa también es una adepta a la literatura, nadie puede ganarle a McGarden, ella es una biblioteca humana.

Llevo horas en la zona comercial, dando vueltas de aquí para allá. Estoy realmente hastiado, pero mientras pueda pasar algo de tiempo con Lucy voy a tener que aguantármelo.

En estos meses mi esposa no ha pasado mucho tiempo conmigo, y considerando que de novios éramos mas cursis que un Unicornio comiéndose un _Pie de Manzana _esto es alarmante; si no la secuestran las chicas del Gremio, se siente mal; y si esta dispuesta a pasar el rato conmigo, la hago enojar o tengo que salir de misión.

Bueno, nadie dijo que estar casados y tener un hijo en camino iba a ser fácil. Además, actualmente con tenerle cerca durante cinco minutos es suficiente para alegrarme la semana.

¿Saben? Me he fijado en algo curioso —aunque yo se, solo me distraigo de esta tortura— las mujeres tienen una increíble resistencia para caminar, cuando les conviene. La prueba clara son los tacones de ocho centímetros con los que mi esposa camina en este momento a seis metros delante de mí. ¿Cómo demonios puede hacerlo, si el doctor especifico que no podía caminar con ellos durante el embarazo? No lo se, pero eso refuerza mi teoría, por no decir que me asusta y preocupa enormemente.

Si creía que salir de compras con Erza era malo, ahora se cuan equivocado estaba; salir con una mujer embarazada de compras es mil veces peor.

Ir tienda, tras tienda, tras tienda… ustedes me entienden, simplemente no era la cosa mas agradable del mundo ni tampoco encabezaba mi lista de: "Cosas que me gustaría hacer en caso de querer suicidarme". Pero lamentablemente era necesario, según Lucy, pues ya era hora de que fuéramos preparándonos para la llegada del bebe; y como tal, había que organizar su habitación.

Ergo: Lucy compraba las cosas, y yo hacia el trabajo pesado. Pero bueno, ni que la fuera a dejar trabajar en su estado.

Pero si tengo que ser sincero: antes que salir de compras con una mujer preferirá que Agnologia me tragara vivo.

Pero entre Lucy y Agnologia, creo que mi esposa me causa más miedo.

Aun recuerdo nuestra salida hace unos meses para ir a comprar la ropa de maternidad, Lucy se sentía con sobre peso y… solo digamos que ese día no fui el único agredido, la pobre chica que nos atendió también lidio con el demonio disfrazado de ángel que tengo por esposa.

Lección del día: jamás le digas a una mujer que algo le queda bien, solo mantente callado y guarda silencio, no te hará caso de todas formas y te lanzara hacia la ropa en descuento.

Pero siendo racionales —por una vez— no es que Lucy no tuviera con quien venir hacer estas cosas —solo mírenme, ¿Yo que rayos podría saber de esto?—, al contrario, Levy, Bisca, Juvia, Mirajane y hasta Lisanna andaban rogándole a Lucy para que les dejara acompañarles, pero mi esposa insistió en que debíamos pasar tiempo juntos antes de la llegada de nuestra hija. Fue lindo de su parte. Pero seamos honestos: ella quería que yo llevara las compras.

No es que Erza o Mirajane no pudieran, pero Lucy sabía que yo no me iba a negar a lo que me pidiera.

Si ella me pidiera que me pusiera un tutu y bailara Oppa Gangnam Style en el Gremio, yo lo haría; mataría a quien se burlara, pero juro que lo haría si eso la hacia feliz.

_En fin._

El séptimo mes habia sido técnicamente el mas calmado que he vivido hasta ahora, considerando que la violencia de Lucy y sus cambios hormonales han disminuido en un treinta porciento junto con los intentos de Erza por asesinarme debido a su prohibición de azúcar en el gremio y al hecho de que el imbécil de Gray esta muerto del miedo debido a los preparativos de su boda.

Evaluando mi situación otra vez, creo que estoy mejor que ellos a pesar de ser una mula de carga humana.

¡Lucy~!¿No crees que es demasiado? –Me queje media hora después, sintiendo el peso de todo lo que llevaba hasta ahora. –

Y es que, con todo lo que nos han dado los chicos en el gremio ya tenemos suficientes cosas para los primeros cuatro años de vida de la bebe. Ropa, biberones, comida de bebe, juguetes mágicos ¡inclusive zapatos! ¿Enserio quiere aun mas?

¡No es suficiente Natsu! –Sentenció ella. –

Y yo sabia que ese argumento era la palabra final. Porque en el matrimonio siempre había quien traía los pantalones de la relación, y por desgracia no era yo.

Mujeres. No puedes vivir con ellas, no puedes vivir sin ellas y tampoco puedes comprar con ellas.

¡Al menos no metas _eso_! –Señalé la _cosa_ que traía en sus manos. –

Ella miro donde estaba señalando, y parpadeó.

¿Qué tiene? ¡Es un bonito conjunto de camisa y falda! –Defendió ambas piezas de tela como si estuviera alabando a un Dios. –

La vendedora nos debía estar mirando raro, pero solo por ver el tatuaje de nuestro Gremio seguro que estaría pensando "Otros locos de Fairy Tail."

Mi hija no usara una falda. –Dije seriamente. –

Esa cosa era muy reveladora, a pesar de que era ropa que usaría una niña de cuatro años.

_Al que me diga paranoico, lo matare._

¡Ni siquiera ha nacido! –Frunció el ceño, haciendo un leve puchero. –

No mires Natsu, si no le miras no podrá manipularte. Mantente firme. Eres el Dragón Slayer. Eres el padre, tienes que hacerte valer. ¡Tu orgullo de hombre esta en juego!

Tengo que dejar de juntarme con Elfman, enserio que me esta haciendo bastante daño.

¡No me importa! –El semblante de Lucy se obscureció. –

Mierda. Era _esa _ expresión. La expresión que hacia que Lucy diera mas miedo que Erza y Agnologia combinados.

Y eso solo significaba una cosa para mí:

_Estoy jodido, terriblemente jodido._

Natsu Dragneel, si no me dejas comprarle lo que deseo a la bebe te juro que nuestra vida sexual se va a la basura por los siguientes… ¿Qué edad tiene Wendy? –

¡Llévalo! –Cedí, derrotado. –

Ella sonrió dulcemente y le dio a la sonrojada —y aterrorizada— vendedora la prenda, y otras cuantas más para que las pasara por la caja.

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que no estoy desesperado, es simplemente que no planeo estar casi diecisiete años en abstinencia. La primera vez que me amenazo con lo mismo, me dijo: "Las revistas porno resolverán todos tus problemas." Y desde entonces sé que va bastante enserio. ¿Qué se supone que haría yo tantos años sin compartir cama con Lucy? No sobreviviría.

¿No que "perro que ladra no muerde"?, pues el tarado que invento ese refrán no conocía a las mujeres de Fairy Tail; aunque no esta de todo mal, después de todo, mi hija será una de esas mujeres. Por eso, a pesar de que sea un infierno, acompañare a mi esposa de compras cada vez que pueda. El karma me lo compensara en la adolescencia de mi bebe.

Sera mi ley:

_Si no cubre el cuerpo entero, entonces no hay dinero._

Continuara…

**Nota de la autora:**

**EDIT**

**¡SIETE CORREJIDO, YAI!**

**Ojala les gustara. xD No es muy distinto del original… creo. Solo cambie el formato original y una que otra parte la quite.**

**Contribuyan con mi inspiración y déjenme un Review, si quieren…**

**Nos vemos.**


	8. Octavo mes: pero todo cambio

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

Narración.

–Acciones. –

—Aclaraciones—

"_Pensamientos"._

**Notas antes de iniciar: **_El fic esta totalmente narrado desde la perspectiva de Natsu, ¿entendido? Es poco usual las veces que escribo en primera persona… pero solo Natsu podría volver un embarazo algo tan divertido._

**Octavo mes:**_ Pero todo cambió… cuando la elección de un nombre atacó._

El Gremio parecía haberse acomodado después del jaleo armado los últimos meses, exceptuando por el hecho de que Guildarts había regresado y Magnolia nuevamente tenía la apariencia de un tablero de tetrix mágico desde el cielo.

Erza había desarrollado ansiedad al ser privada del azúcar –a pesar de que su castigo ya hubiese acabado, al parecer le afecto demasiado– y encontraba consuelo tejiendo prendas que, sin duda alguna, le servirían de escudo al ejercito del consejo mágico; me pregunto cuando alguien se atreverá a decirle que se debe tejer con estambre y no con alambres.

Gray estaba un poco menos psicótico al respecto con los preparativos de su boda desde que Lyon se apareció por el gremio, al parecer tener a su rival no deseado cerca le hizo ponerse alerta. Ahora Juvia esta flipando de felicidad porque Porno-man no se le despega, pero le hastía que Lyon la siga a todos lados.

Ironía entre Stalkers, supongo.

Dejando de lado eso, lo único que seguía frustrándome eran las charlas incomodas del maestro Makarov —a las cuales, por cierto, Guildarts se había unido luego de enterarse de lo que pasaba—, del resto todo parecía estar relativamente normal.

Y con normal me refiero…

¡Cayeron! –Solté una carcajada disfrutando ver a Wakaba y Macao cubiertos de un verde y pegajoso líquido, que créanme: no quieren saber qué es. – ¡Bien hecho Romeo! –Alcé el pulgar en alto sonriéndole entusiasta a mi cómplice. –

¡Lo logramos Natsu-nii! –Se reía conmigo, mientras Wakaba nos daba un sermón. Seguro que tiene ya la crisis de la mediana edad. –

Romeo se había amigado conmigo hace una semana. Llevaba dos meses sin hablarme luego de que grite que dejara de besuquearse con Wendy en voz alta, principalmente porque él ahora me acompañaba en las incomodas charlas de Makarov, y eso no era nada lindo; su odio hacia mi estaba mas que justificado. Sin mencionar que Charle tenía custodiada a la Dragón Slayer del Cielo, y ahora era difícil ver a ese par junto.

Me arrepiento un poco por provocar esto, aunque a la vez no; soy el maldito hermano mayor de los dos, mi deber es avergonzar a mi hermano y celar a mi hermana al mismo tiempo. Técnicamente, yo maté dos pájaros de un tiro aquel día sin darme cuenta.

Claro que esos pensamientos no los puedo exponer, o ninguno de los dos me volvería hablar jamás.

Y así serás padre… ¿Cómo es posible? –Refunfuñó Macao, levantándose del suelo mientras se quejaba de los dolores que le asaltaban en la columna. –

Yo realmente quería responder de manera Trol a esa pregunta, pero decidí no hacerlo en caso de que mi contestación pudiera ocasionar que Erza volviera a la normalidad; y eso no me convenía, para nada.

¡No dijeron nada cuando Alzack y Bisca se casaron! –Me fui por el camino fácil. –

Siempre lo mismo ¿Me ven cara de pervertido? ¡No tenia idea de que "estoy encendido" tenía doble sentido y para cuando me lo dijeron ya le había agarrado gusto a la frase! Y de todas formas, que ahora tenga ciertos deseos pasionales no me convertía en pervertido. Ni que fuera Gray.

Son Alzack y Bisca. –Wakaba se hundió de hombros mientras señalaba una foto de hace siete años, donde salía ese par totalmente sonrojado e intentando hablarse mutuamente, siempre acabando con en un rotundo fracaso. – y de todas formas, ustedes no estaban aquí, así que no sabes si dijimos algo o no.

El lugar donde estaba pegada la fotografía era el mural del Gremio, a Lissana le pareció una buena idea cuando volvimos pegar fotos de nosotros allí, para que un día los viésemos y recordáramos nuestra juventud y varias cosas mas de las cuales solo recuerdo a Elfman gritar "¡Eso es de hombres!"; así que ahí se encontraban miles de fotos de hace varios años, junto a los cuadros de Reedus. Era algo femenino, ¿pero que podía decir yo? Soy el obsesivo que tiene en su sala todo recuerdo de las misiones a las que fui con Lucy. Y eso, según Romeo, no es normal.

¡¿Qué se supone que eso significa?! –Una vena palpitó en mi sien antes de cargármelos a los dos. –

Por más viejos que estén, mientras sigan en Fairy significa que aun pueden aguantar por lo menos un puñetazo. No están tan oxidados.

Natsu. –

Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Con un suspiro, baje mi puño y mire a mi esposa; estaba ahí, simplemente mirándome. Su ceño no estaba fruncido como había sido pan de cada día los últimos meses, ya no estaba tan hormonal, e incluso había aprendido a controlarse… un poquito nada más, pero no es como si fuese a esperar milagros como los que ocurren cada vez que me cargo a un némesis. Me conformaba con saber que Lucy ya no me lanzaría nada a la cabeza, a menos que yo hiciera algo realmente estúpido.

¿Lo siento? –Me disculpe por acto reflejo. Ella sin embargo negó con la cabeza, tomo mi mano y me arrastro a la barra. –

Ese lado amable significaba varias cosas: A) estaba feliz. B) quería algo de mi parte. C) era la señal mas obvia de que el embarazo pronto terminaría.

Y nadie quería eso más que yo, realmente nadie podía desearlo más que su servidor. En serio.

¿Qué nombre le pondremos al bebé? –

Silencio.

Yo supe perfectamente que ese era el tipo de silencio que se forma cuando los chismosos del Gremio —lo cual se resume a todo Fairy Tail— nos prestan atención. Me sentí observado, pero de ninguna manera nervioso.

El responderle a Lucy era lo único que me preocupaba.

La verdad, aun con tantos meses de sobra que hemos tenido para esto, Lucy y yo aun no decidimos como se llamara nuestra hija. Supongo que la razón por la cual me hacia esta pregunta justo en este momento se debía a que las chicas nuevamente se estaban metiendo en mi matrimonio —¿y cuando no?—, aunque esta vez tengo que admitir que la causa es buena.

Yo _tenía_ que elegir el nombre de la niña a como diera lugar. No es que estuviesen obligándome, de hecho yo mismo había insistido en tener el ultimo voto; fue en ese momento en el que, después de humillarme dos semanas completas, mi esposa accedió. Me alegro que asiera fuera, pues de ninguna forma iba a dejar que mi esposa bautizara a nuestros hijos.

Nunca.

Jamás.

Primero muerto.

Lucy tenía el mismo gusto para los nombres que un escritor de Novelas Bélicas.

Mildred. Kenia. Amestris. Kyara. Irisviel. Fremea… ¿Qué carajos con esos nombres? La verdad, preferiría mil veces que mi hija se llamara Elizabeth antes que ponerle alguno de los anteriores.

¡Momento!

¡LO TENGO! –

Creo que me quedé mucho tiempo pensándolo, pues todo el mundo se espanto con mi grito.

¡Solo espera Dragneel, iré por tu trasero! –La voz amenazante de Levy Redfox hizo que casi me asustase, en serio, ¿Qué le hizo el embarazo a esa mujer? Me asusta completamente cuando tiene esos cambios de humor. –

Aunque supongo que es mi culpa por haber despertado a sus hijas con mis gritos… otra vez.

Lo siento. –Rasque mi mejilla con mi dedo índice al tiempo que me disculpaba, me sentía apenado conmigo mismo. –

Tengo que aprender a controlar mi boca uno de estos días.

En fin, me giré para observar a mi mujer; Lucy se encontraba en completo silencio, con la vista puesta en mí. Me estaba dando el pase para hablar.

Elie. –

¿Elie? –Repitió ella, confundida. –

Bueno, se pronunciaría Elly, pero se escribiría Elie. –Me expliqué. – un nombre como los que habías mencionado meses atrás no quedaría en esta familia.

Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente.

¿Ah no? Dime por qué. –Exigió. –

¿Mildred Dragneel?, ¿Kenia Dragneel?, ¿Amestris Dragneel?, ¿Kyara Dragneel?, ¡¿Irisviel Dragneel?! _Y no me hagas mencionar lo que realmente pienso del nombre Fremea. –_Por supuesto, eso último fue solo un murmullo. –

Ella se avergonzó un poco, supongo que por fin se dio cuenta de lo horrible que esos nombres eran.

Ya, lo capto. –Murmuró roja como tomate. Como sabrán, los del Gremio no eran muy discretos, así que a ninguno se le escapo dar su opinión… y sorprendentemente todos me daban la razón. –

Además, Elie es un nombre bonito. Natsu, Lucy y Elie. Corto. Sencillo. Alegre. Pienso que nuestra hija seria más o menos así: con mis tremendos estúpidos-pero-heroicos deseos de proteger a mis amigos, tu inteligencia, mi sonrisa y tu belleza. –Dije sin pensarlo. – es mas, le aposte a Cana a que tendría tus bonitos ojos.

¡Aww! ¡Eso fue tan asquerosamente cursi, pero tan lindo! –Chilló Bisca sin poder evitarlo. –

Fue entonces que me percate de que se me había ido la lengua de más.

… ¿Lo dije en voz alta, verdad? –Ahora era yo el que se sentía avergonzado. –

Me gustaba que me prestaran atención, pero no cuando tenía mis momentos cursis. Era bastante vergonzoso.

Lucy rió, como solo ella sabia. Bueno, al menos valía la pena pasar humillación si podía verla así después de tanto tiempo, lo extrañaba.

Me gusta ese nombre. Es bonito. –Finalmente me dio su consentimiento. – Elie será.

Perfecto.

_¿Directo, corto y bonito? Pues que Natsu elija el nombre de los niños._

Continuara…

**Nota de la autora:**

**Me tarde, lo sé. Pero en mi defensa: la cosa esta difícil por aquí. El presidente acaba de morir (aunque ni de joda voy a extrañarlo, eso se lo dejo a los crédulos que se dejaron engañar por años), devaluaron la moneda otra vez, la Universidad, etc. Lo único que falta es que otro país se lance a invadirnos. (¿?)**

**Espero les gustara este cap. ¡El siguiente es el final, y posteriormente el Epilogo!**

**PD: ¿Les gusto el titulo? xD El meme de la nación del fuego me traumo.**


	9. Noveno mes: Un parto para recordar

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

Narración.

–Acciones. –

—Aclaraciones—

"_Pensamientos"._

**Notas antes de iniciar: **_El fic esta totalmente narrado desde la perspectiva de Natsu, ¿entendido? Es poco usual las veces que escribo en primera persona… pero solo Natsu podría volver un embarazo algo tan divertido._

**Noveno mes: **_Un parto para recordar._

Las fuertes emociones que me embargaban no podían ser descritas con una palabra en especifico, ¿Cómo poder reunir todas las palabras que sinónimas de felicidad, nerviosismo, miedo, pánico, paranoia y ansiedad en una sola? ¡Las palabras no hacen FU-SI-ON! Así que no, no existe palabra exacta para definir como me encuentro en este preciso momento. Pero hay cuatro palabras que las reflejan medianamente:

Voy a ser padre.

Sí, ya se que la noticia no es nada nueva, pero analícenla y procésenla debidamente.

_**Voy a ser padre.**_

Justo ahora.

En este momento.

Este día.

_**Hoy**__._

Finalmente se cumplía mi condena de nueve meses y daba paso al siguiente nivel.

Si el sexo era el nivel 15, probablemente este seria el nivel 16.

Todo el mes habíamos estado esperando este momento ansiosamente, los chicos y yo; Lucy en especial, pues ya no soportaba las continuas contracciones repentinas que nos hacían venir a cada rato al Hospital Central solo para que nos dijesen que era normal, y que el bebe todavía no nacería. He de decir que en su debido momento el recuerdo me provocará risa, pero por ahora solo puedo bostezar mientras observo mi rostro ojeroso reflejado en los blancos mosaicos del suelo, y pensar: "Quiero dormir."

Natsu, me mareas con tantas vueltas que estas dando. ¡Harás una zanja en el piso de continuar así! –Lissana se quejó, pero yo solo la ignoré. –

¿Quién demonios le haría caso a su autoproclamada ex-novia en este tipo de situación? Además, estaba tan ocupado perdido en mi ansiedad que prácticamente olvide que _todo el Gremio estaba aquí._

¿No esperaban que estos chismosos se fueran a quedar con las ganas, verdad?

Ellos prácticamente sobornaron al Hospital para que pasaran por alto tal acoplamiento de personas. Y lo consiguieron. Moraleja: nadie le dice que no a La Demonio, Titania y el Gigante Makarov y a sus caras de infinito desprecio.

Pero como dice el final de Mahou Sensei Negima: "esa es una historia para otra ocasión."

Ahora lo importante era terminar esta Parodia de Parto Televisivo Estadounidense.

Por que eso era: una parodia. Si no lo fuera, Lucy no nos habría comunicado que iba a tener a mi hija gritando de repente en el Gremio: "rompí fuentes." Y por supuesto, si esto no fuera una parodia, definitivamente Levy, Bizca y el resto de 'Madrinas Rangers' no habrían pateado a todo mundo y armado un show para venir hasta acá en la ambulancia con mi mujer, mientras que yo y los demás tuvimos que correr. En esos momentos _deseé _ ser Flash, o Kid Flash, o… ¡me conformo hasta con Jet!

Y créanme que eso es estar MUY desesperado.

Finalmente, cuando logramos llegar, Erza y Mirajane —que formaban parte de las 'Madrinas Rangers'— nos contaron que estaban preparando a Lucy, así que todos teníamos que permanecer fuera de la sala de parto por mas ganas que tuviéramos de entrar.

Y eso nos trae a la actualidad.

Es decir: a como termine haciendo una zanja en el pasillo.

En medio de mis cavilaciones la puerta de la dichosa sala del mal se abrió, y por ella salió un enano con bata de doctor. Obviamente, porque era el Doctor.

¿Familiares de Lucy Dragonil? –Dijo, sin despegar la vista de un portapapeles. –

¡ES DRAGNEEL! –Le corregí, pero este me ignoró ya que se quedo anonadado cuando levanto la mirada y TODO el Gremio se puso de pie. – y aquí estamos. –Termine de decir para que ahora sí, el sujeto se dignara a mirarme. –

El Doctor pareció recuperarse del Shock momentáneo gracias a mis palabras, por lo que quitó su cara de estúpido y procedió a decir lo que tenia que decir.

La señorita esta casi por dar a luz. –Nos informó. – y ha solicitado la presencia de Juvia Loxar.

¿J-Juvia? –La peli azul —por no decir que Erza, Bisca, Mirajane y Cana— se quedó de piedra. –

Sí, dijo que ella era una de las DOS Madrinas. –El Doctor procuró hacer énfasis en el "dos". –

La decepción en la cara de las otras chicas —y la envidia hacia Juvia— fueron épicas.

¿Quién es la otra? –Erza lo preguntó de una manera tan seria que me hizo figurarme por unos momentos la bizarra idea de que salía con mi esposa a mis espaldas y esta le había engañado con otra. –

Pero eso era imposible, y raro. Necesitaré ir a terapia después de haber pensado eso.

Levy McGarden. –Respondió el Doctor, completamente ajeno a mi incomodidad. – ella ya esta dentro. Solo falta la señorita Loxar.

SEÑORA FULLBUSTER. –Exclamó Gray, consecuencia de tener a su amigo de la infancia sobre su mujer cada que parpadea. –

_Bienvenido al lado paranoico Gray._

¡E-eh ya voy! –Juvia estaba tan sorprendida que incluso dejó de hablar en tercera persona, pero aun así su figura se perdió luego de entrar en la Sala de Parto. –

Bien, eso es todo. –El Doctor estaba por retirarse… sin embargo, yo no lo deje. –

¡Ey, ¿y que hay de mi?! –

El parpadeó, obviamente sin comprender de qué demonios estaba hablando.

¡Es mi esposa! –Aclaré. ¿De verdad era tan idiota? –

¿Esposa? –Repitió. – escuche, amigo, si esta desesperado vaya a otro lugar. No tiene que usar a una pobre joven y su embarazo probablemente producto de una violación para ese tipo de cosas.

De verdad que quise darle un puñetazo a ese sujeto, ¡cielos que quise! Pero me contuve por el simple hecho de que sin ese imbécil mi hija no iba a venir al mundo.

Claro que eso no me impidió gritarle sus verdades a la cara.

¡Escuche, pedazo de idiota: primero, ese bebe es MIO! ¡Soy el maldito y único padre de esa niña que va a nacer justo AHORA! –Grité. – ¡Segundo, déjenme entrar! ¡Tengo más derecho que Levy de estar ahí!

_¡Te escuché Dragneel!_ –

Lo siento, no puedo dejar pasar a…. –

¡QUE ES MI MARIDO, PEDAZO DE INCOMPETENTE! ¿VIOLARME? ¡BITCH PLEASE, SOY MAGA CLASE S MALDITO! ¡Y ME APELLIDO DRAGNEEL, NO DRAGONIL! ¡ASI QUE DEJELO PASAR O JURO QUE DESPUES DE QUE TENGA A MI HIJA LE DARE UNA PATADA TAN FUERTE QUE LO MANDARA DE MAGNOLIA HASTA CROCUS GRATIS! –La voz de Lucy resonó por todo el pasillo, si no es que por todo el hospital. –

Como decía yo: pase adelante. –Dijo el Doctor, pálido del susto. –

Yo no pude evitar sonreír con sorna.

Esa es mi Lucy. –

Antes de entrar a la sala de parto tuve que ponerme una bata, cubre bocas, algo para cubrir mi cabello y por poco no me ponen guantes de látex.

Es por seguridad, Natsu-san. –Juvia respondió a mi incógnita luego de, posiblemente, verme la molestia dibujada en la cara. –

Me siento un payaso. –

_Eres_ un payaso. –Levy me sacó la lengua infantilmente, estaba ubicada al lado izquierdo de mi esposa, sosteniendo una de sus manos; Juvia sostenía la mano libre de la esposa de Gajeel, ella era tan buena persona conmigo que me había dejado el lado derecho libre. –

"Creo que ella es la única persona que me acepta como esposo de Lucy", pensé.

Y hablando de mi esposa…

¿Cómo te sientes? –

No pude evitar hacer una pregunta estúpida apenas la vi: Lucy jadeaba y gemía de dolor ocasionalmente, no dejaba de revolverse en la camilla y el cabello se había pegado a su frente debido a la capa de sudor que hacia brillar su piel.

Aun así, ella seguía estando hermosa.

¿Y tu c-cómo crees? Siento que me voy a p-partir por la mitad si ese MALDITO DOCTOR NO VIENE ATENDERME. –Se aseguró de gritar esto último para poner a revolotear al doctor y el par de enfermeras que había en la sala. –

Sí, mi esposa tenía su carácter. Pero yo la amo de todas formas.

Y no, no soy un masoquista; si buscan a uno entonces buscan a Jerall, alguien que tenga los huevos suficientes para casi besar a Erza _tiene que ser masoquista._

Y t-tú. –Lucy rápidamente frunció el seño. – ¿a qué esperas? –Me extendió su mano derecha, donde tenía la marca de nuestro gremio. – t-toma mi mano, te necesito ¿Sabes? _Y-yo no puedo hacer esto sin ti…_

Por un momento, Lucy dejó la barrera de "yo soy mas temible que Anna Kyoyama" y se mostró a si misma, solo por mi. Eso me hizo muy feliz. Ella usualmente no tenia problemas en decirme cuanto me quería, en casa; en público las cosas eran ligeramente distintas, el Gremio nunca dejaba de molestarnos. Pero en este momento, que le importase una mierda nuestro acuerdo tácito de "cero merecería en público" me puso una enorme sonrisa en el rostro; según Juvia, me veía tierno; según Levy, parecía un perfecto idiota.

Tome la mano de mi esposa, y ahí fue cuando le dije adiós a la sensibilidad de mi mano.

Lucy apretaba _realmente fuerte._

¡YA ES HORA! –Gimió, la verdad apenas y noté en que momento el Doctor se colocó en su puesto, pero la presencia de las enfermeras, Juvia y Levy de alguna manera logró calmar mi ataque de celos. – ¡AHHH!

Creí ingenuamente haber perdido la sensibilidad en mi mano, pero afortunadamente no había sido así; sin embargo, ahora que Lucy posiblemente me hubiese roto unos huesos en la mano debido a su repentino aumento de fuerza en el agarre, podía decir ahora con seguridad que nunca volvería a sentir mi mano derecha.

¡AHHH! –

¡Lo esta haciendo bien señora Dragonil! –Apremió el doctor. –

¡ES DRAGNEEL, NEANDERTAL! –Gritamos al unisonó yo y mi mujer, me pareció escuchar a Juvia y a Levy hacernos coro, pero no le preste mucha importancia; estaba absorto con el rostro de mi esposa contraído en el dolor. –

¡AHHHHHG! –

Yo realmente no sabía como se estaba sintiendo Lucy, pero podía asegurar algo: dolía más que el golpe de una cola de Dragón impactando en tu cara. Si algo había aprendido estos meses luego de observar a mi esposa en el transcurso de su embarazo era a respetar a las mujeres, pues si yo pasaba problemas, ellas debían tener el quíntuple.

¡AHHH! –

¡Ya casi, solo un poco más señora! –

¡¿NO VE QUE LO ESTOY INTENTANDO?! –Gritó Lucy al borde del desmayo. –

¡Calma Lu-chan! –

¡Lucy-san, usted puede! –

De pronto, en medio de aquella bizarra escena, ocurrió lo que tanto ansiaba que pasara.

¡Es una niña! –

_¡NO ME DIGA!_ –Las madrinas de mi esposa exclamaron, sarcásticas; Lucy les agradeció el gesto con la mirada, se veía demasiado cansada y apunto de estar fuera de combate. –

Déjeme verla. –Ella pidió, apenas escucho el llanto de la pequeña. –

Yo, por mi parte, estaba petrificado.

Mi hija era preciosa.

Independientemente de que estuviese bañada en sangre, era un pequeño bultito que me causaba ternura solo con verla; pude distinguir que sus ojos eran como los de su madre, pero no podía saber de que color era su cabello por ahora.

El semblante de Lucy cambio a una expresión que solo había visto cuando la pillaba frotar su vientre abultado los últimos meses: una expresión repleta de cariño y ternura. Una de las enfermeras le tendió a nuestra bebe a Levy, quien hizo el favor de entregársela cuidadosamente a mi esposa.

Yo seguía petrificado.

Hola Elie. –Lucy le hablo cariñosamente a la bebe, quien dejo de llorar como si le hubiesen puesto un hechizo de sumisión en el acto; Elie abrió sus ojitos y miro a su mama, luego soltó una risita infantil. – esa sonrisa la sacaste de tu padre. –Lucy resopló, fingiendo molestia, la conocía lo suficiente para estar absolutamente seguro de eso. – yo soy tu mami, y este de ahí es tu papi. –Instintivamente me acerque para poder ver a Elie mejor, algo en mí se sintió completo al hacerlo. – ellas son tus madrinas Juvia y Levy.

Hola bebe. –Levy hizo una cara amigable, y Juvia simplemente saludo a la bebe con una de sus manos. –

Lucy bostezó.

Es hora de que la mamá descanse y la bebe sea llevada a la zona de recién nacidos. –La enfermera que nos había entregado a Elie, nos la había quitado amablemente. – pueden visitarla cuando quieran.

Juvia la acompañará. –Juvia, sabiendo de antemano lo paranoico que soy, probablemente se ofreció para que no acosase a la pobre mujer; le asentí, agradecido. En verdad era una buena amiga. Ambas salieron por una puerta que no había notado antes que estaba ubicada del lado contrario por el que habíamos entrado. –

Cuando quise decir algo me di cuenta de que Lucy se había dormido, y Levy solo me miraba como diciendo: "¿Qué esperas? Ve a presumirle en cara a mi marido que es tío antes de que me arrepienta." Yo por inercia seguí la orden, pero cuando salí y vi que todos se giraron a verme, seguro pensando cosas malas respecto a lo que ocurría —pues ellos tampoco sabían de la otra puerta en la sala de parto—.

¿Qué sucedió, Natsu? –

Erza fue la primera en abordarme, pero no le respondí.

¿Natsu-san? –Wendy me miró algo preocupada, sin embargo, la sonrisa de estúpido aflorando en mi cara. –

Completamente indiferente ante lo que fuese a pasar ahora, y consiente de que el mundo a mí alrededor empezaba a dar vueltas, solo atine a decir una cosa:

¡SOY PADRE CABRONES! –

Y después me desmaye.

Sí, _OTRA VEZ._

Pero esta vez lo hice completamente tranquilo, porque me había desmayado de felicidad.

_Ya después cuando volviese a levantarme armaría el barullo del universo, porque nada puede contra un padre contento._

…

**END.**

**Nota de la Autora:**

**¡Y ASI LLEGAMOS AL FINAL DE ESTE FIC! PERO RECUERDEN: QUEDA EL EPILOGO. Por lo que el fic no aparecerá como estatus Complete todavía. Espero les haya gustado. Intente hacer más sentimental este cap, aunque no creo que me saliese demasiado. De todas maneras, gracias a los que esperaron pacientemente la continuación y leyeron, ¡sus reviews me animaron a continuar! **

**Espero les gustara.**

**Para quienes esperen la conti de "Después de años de ausencia" pido PACIENCIA, la Universidad me tiene al tope y necesito pasar los siguientes exámenes para garantizarme que aprobé al menos tres de mis cinco materias. Además… la cosa esta fea en Venezuela, solo digo eso, ya que expresarse acerca del Gobierno negativamente haría que me metiesen presa. (Y no, no es broma)**

**Como bonus por la espera, a los que siguen "Después de años de ausencia" les digo: sí, es complaceré con hacer los epílogos de lo que paso cuando las parejas de los DS se reunieron con los dragones; pero voy a decepcionar al que quiso que pusiera a Rogue y Sting, ellos no saldrán. ¿Por qué? Pues… no se, yo me siento cómoda trabajando con Grandine, Metalicana e Igneel, otros Dragones… nah, lo arruinaría. Y no se me ocurre con quien emparejar al rubio, de todas formas. xD**

**Espero les gustara este cap. ¡Recuerden: el siguiente es el Epilogo!**

**Aprovecho para hacer propaganda: a los Fans de KHR y Magi, The Labirynth of Magic les invito a seguir mis otras historias de estos anime/manga (les recomiendo el manga, el anime de ambos lo considero… emm no bueno, se desviaron mucho) Los fics no son la gran cosa, pero son mas o menos hechos en este tipo de comedia. **

**Ahora si, me despido de ustedes, y recuerden: volveré a joderlos con este tipo de fics siempre y cuando el internet exista en este país é,e**

**¿Reviews?**


	10. Epílogo

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

Narración.

–Acciones. –

—Aclaraciones—

"_Pensamientos"._

**Notas antes de iniciar: **_El fic esta totalmente narrado desde la perspectiva de Natsu, ¿entendido? Es poco usual las veces que escribo en primera persona… pero solo Natsu podría volver un embarazo algo tan divertido._

_._

**Epílogo**

_._

Soy el mejor padre del mundo, y no: mi nombre no es Vegeta, no tengo bigote, y tampoco puedo conducir. Pero sigo siendo el mejor padre del mundo. Tengo una bella esposa, una bella hija, ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

_Paciencia._ Seria útil si alguien me pudiera dar un poco, se me agotaron las reservas.

Yo sabía desde el principio que ser padre no iba a ser sencillo, realmente lo sabía. Partiendo por el hecho de que debía cuidar de alguien mas indefenso que yo ¡yo, que no puedo cuidar ni mi propio trasero! Según Lucy, lo hice bien. Aprendí a lidiar con los llantos de Elly, que nos despertaban a mitad de la noche; siempre estuve allí para ella, y la malcrié lo menos posible. Cosa que era difícil, si vieran la ternura que despedía…

Pero ese no es el caso.

El caso es que hoy necesitaba toda la paciencia que jamás había necesitado para lidiar con mi hija, Elie Dragneel. Me encontraba realmente disgustado. A mi lado, Lucy escuchaba mis quejas con semblante serio. Estábamos sentados en la mesa de la cocina, pasaba del medio día.

¡Esto simplemente no lo acepto! –Grité. –

Pues yo sí, y la discusión se termina aquí. –Sentenció Lucy. –

P-Pero… –Replique. – ¡Acepte que se juntase con Nadia y Nadín! ¡Inclusive con el Emo hijo de Mirajane y Fried! ¡Hasta con el anormal bishounen de Elfman y Evergreen! ¡Maldición, acepte hasta que fuera amiga Marian, Marian Fullbuster! FULLBUSTER, LUCY. ¡No puedo aceptar que mi hija sea novia del hijo de Sting!

¿Sigue en ese plan? –Interrogó por lo bajo una persona. Una joven de bonita figura, ojos miel y cabellos –

"Adivinen el nombre del personaje", pensé con ironía.

Tú te callas Elie Dragneel Heartphilia, sigues castigada por no decirme que tenias novio. –Farfullo Lucy, enojada como pocas veces se veía. – ¡yo les habría dado mi bendición desde el primer momento! Pero no, me tuvo que venir a decir Shiro.

Supongo que esta escena les resultará realmente confusa, ¿no? Bien, procederé hacer una breve explicación de lo que esta pasando. De paso desquitare mi enojo mental y no físicamente, y les explicare por qué mi esposa trae esa onda de bipolaridad.

14 años han pasado desde que me desmayé en aquel parto. Mucho tiempo, lo sé. Toda la generación anterior de Fairy Tail ha cambiado. Los viejos, como Makarov, Wakaba y Macao tuvieron que retirarse del Gremio hace más de siete años. Muchas cosas pasaron en ese tiempo: compañeros nos dejaron, Cobra —mejor conocido como Erick— cumplió su deuda con la sociedad y ahora vive feliz con Kinana; Makarov falleció, Mavis hizo visible su espíritu —creo que lo hizo por joder, pero bueno—, Erza se casó —sí, Jerall tuvo los huevos al final para proponérsele—, Cana tenia tres hijos, Romeo siguió mis pasos casándose joven con Wendy, yo intenté castrarlo, etc. Nuevos miembros nos cayeron, para empezar: Yukino Auguria, Rogue Cheney y Sting Eucliffe. Ya saben, los tíos que conocimos de Sabertooth en el Daimato Enbu y que yo humildemente me cargué… por lo menos a los dos últimos.

Dicho esta el resumen, ahora pasemos a otro dato relevante. Si se preguntan quien es este "Shiro" que ha mencionado mi esposa, no es ningún hijo mío; y tampoco es amante de mi esposa, dejen de intentar cabrearme.

Shiro es el hijo de Yukino y Rogue, Shiro Cheney Auguria. Odiaba decirlo, pero era el único adolescente en el Gremio que me caía medianamente bien; no era EMO como su padre, sino más bien todo lo opuesto a este; tampoco estaba tras mi hija, más bien la cuidaba de las garras de los hormonales adolescentes. Tenia aprecio por ese mocoso, era como el hermano postizo de Elie, y también la maldita voz de la razón de los Adolescentes del Gremio. Se notaba que era hijo de Yukino.

Odio cuando dices mi nombre completo. –Se quejó Elly en voz baja, pero Lucy tenia buen oído para las replicas, especialmente cuando estaba dando un regaño de los buenos. –

Créeme, le debes a tu padre que no te llamara Mildred o Fremea. –

Elie empalideció al escucharlo, y me miró. Yo solo asentí, aun cruzado de brazos, confirmando que aquello que su madre decía era verdad.

Te amo papa. –Dijo. –

Yo también te amo –Sonreí, por unos momentos recodé cuando Elie era mas pequeña. ¡Tanto que solía decirme esas palabras! Sin embargo, volví a fruncir el ceño. – ¡Pero no aceptare a ese vago!

Estoy aquí, señor Dragneel. –

¡Y ES PRECISAMENTE POR ESO QUE LO DIGO, EUCLIFFE! –

En efecto, el objeto de mi ira se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa sentado junto a Elie. James Eucliffe Strauss. Y si me oyeron gritar al principio de esta escena, ya deberían saber de que Strauss estoy hablando, pero solo para esclarecer dudas: sí, hablo de Lissana.

¿Sorprendidos? Únanse a la fila. El día que Lissana nos comunico que se casaría con Sting más de uno tuvo una expresión de WTF. Pero claro, con tantas bodas bizarras que se habían dado en el Gremio ya todo era posible: Elfman y Evergreen, Mirajane y Fried, Juvia y Gray, Levy y Gajeel, Yukino y Rogue ¡Cana y Laxus, carajo! Créanme cuando digo que la última vez que estuvo aquí a Gildarts casi le da un infarto al saber que en seis meses iba a ser abuelo… por tercera vez. Sí, se había perdido los primeros dos partos de Cana, y por eso ahora se pasaba fijo cada mes por Magnolia para ver a sus nietos. No es de extrañar que la gente ya se acostumbrase a que la Ciudad se volviera un juego de Tetrix de un momento otro.

En fin, ¿Dónde estaba? Ah sí: despotricando contra el mequetrefe de James. Si quieren saber como es él, pues admito que el idiota es alto; es una copia de Sting, solo que él no tenia ropa que le hiciera ver Gay; poseía únicamente los ojos de Lissana. Debía admitir que mi amiga de la infancia era buena madre, o por lo menos reconocer que hizo que su personalidad dominara sobre la gilipollas de Sting; usualmente yo no tenia problemas con James, simplemente me cabreaba con él por el hecho de estar interesado en MI hija. Sumándole el hecho de que Shiro nos confesó sin querer que MI hija y _ese _llevaran juntos meses. MESES.

Lo peor es que Lucy estaba de acuerdo con la absurda relación, mientras que yo me oponía firmemente. En lo único que estábamos de acuerdo era que el que Elie nos ocultara eso había sido algo muy malo.

Natsu. –

Gruñí por lo bajo. Lucy estaba usando su voz de comando: "Cierra la puta boca." Tenía que obedecer, pero realmente no quería. ¡Cuando cumplió los 12 le había dicho a Elie que tenía que ser virgen hasta los 40! Pero no, mi esposa quería nietos.

_Mujeres._

Hombres. –Se quejó mi rubia esposa por lo bajo, parecía casi irónico que estuviésemos en esta sincronía. – de todas formas. –Reluctantemente, mi esposa dirigió una mirada severa a James. – me tome la libertad de informarle a tu madre de esto, James. Viene en camino con Sting.

_Estoy jodid_o. –Escuche claramente como James murmuraba esto. Sonreí al verlo palidecer. –

Oh, si. Lissana Eucliffe cabreada era igual que mi esposa: un demonio. Aunque era probable que también estuviese molesta por la misma razón que Lucy: no sabia que tenía yerna/o y la poca confianza de su hijo/a depositada en ella.

Miré a Elie, quien tenía el rostro más rosado que el cabello que había heredado de mí; se veía adorable, pero no demostré mis sentimientos paternos. La veía con la mirada suplicante, como la de un cachorro. Sabia de sobra que el mequetrefe de James le tomaba la mano debajo de la mesa.

Odiaba decir esto, pero: prefiero que se quede con este imbécil antes que con algún otro.

Conocía a este mocoso de toda la vida, y no era mal chico, yo simplemente estaba celoso y dolido por la falta de confianza de mi hija. Pero supongo que, luego de toda una vida de celamiento obsesivo de mi parte, yo me he ganado esa desconfianza.

A regañadientes, admití que tenía que ceder.

Bien, aclarado el punto, y dado que Lissana no me dejará amenazarte de muerte en su presencia —y Lucy tampoco— quiero dejarte en claro mis reglas, Eucliffe. –Dije seriamente. – si vas a salir con MI hija, respetaras MIS reglas. –Declaré, sorprendiendo hasta a mi propia mujer. – ¿lo captas?

El idiota sonrió, pero fingió seriedad al verme fruncir el ceño. Me estaba costando hacer esto así que más le valía no salir con alguna estupidez.

No quiero matrimonio prematuro. No nietos hasta que cumplan al menos 40. –Dije, pero al ver la mirada de Lucy tuve que bajar la cifra a regañadientes. – 26, no bajare más de ahí, Lucy.

Mi esposa asintió, conforme.

Nada de sexo. –Aclaré, sonrojando a ambos pubertos. – como huela el aroma de mi hija en ti más de lo debido o viceversa, estas muerto Eucliffe.

Mamá… di algo. –Clamó Elie, avergonzada. –

Lucy se mantuvo en una postura firme, y dijo:

Lo siento, existen esas raras ocasiones donde los Planetas se alinean y tu padre y yo concordamos místicamente en algunas opiniones. Esta es una de esas veces místicas. –Sentenció Lucy. –

Absténganse de melosidades públicas, o me traigo a esa Organización de Payasos de regreso a la vida. –

¿Organización de Payasos? –Elie alzó una de sus finas cejas, interrogante. –

No quieres saber, créeme. Cometí el error de preguntar y aun hoy me arrepiento. –Suspiró Lucy. – Natsu, no le cuentes.

Okay. –

Vaya, veo que tienen todo bajo control. –La inconfundible voz de Lissana asomada por la ventana se hizo presente de manera repentina. –

¡M-mamá! –

Estas en problemas James. –Canturreó odiosamente Sting, el engendrador de mi dolor de cabeza actual. –

¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que no entren a mi casa por la ventana? –Lucy se quejó, pero todos la ignoramos. –

¿Cuánto llevan ahí? –Pregunté yo. –

Llegamos justo cuando empezaste a dar las reglas. –Respondió mi amiga albina. – más de acuerdo no puedo estar. Por cierto, James, no creo tener que decir esto, pero igual lo dejare claro: estas MEGA castigado.

El semblante de Lissana dio más miedo que el de Mirajane en su modo Satán Soul. El que James no mojase sus pantalones fue toda una hazaña que merece ser reconocida y recordada para las futuras generaciones.

Bueno, ya que estamos todos. –Sonreí maliciosamente, Sting sonrió con burla. – tengamos una charla entre suegros y yernos.

Nuestros hijos se vieron al unisonó y suspiraron.

Estoy taaaan jodido/a. –Dijeron en una exhalación. –

Oh, no saben cuanto. –Sonrió felizmente Lissana, tomando asiento en la mesa junto a Sting. –

El resto de la tarde lo pasamos nosotros seis charlando, aunque más bien parecía un acuerdo entre Familias Mafiosas. La incomodidad era notable, pero mantuvimos firme nuestra posición de "avergüenza a tus hijos lo mas que puedas." Al final les terminamos arreglando una boda, Asuka seria la madrina— es la mayor de la generación, por ende una de las mas responsables junto a Marian. Shiro seria el padrino. Los hijos de Happy y Charle serian los que dieran los anillos. Comentarios de ese tipo no dejaban de salir de nuestras bocas con el fin de avergonzar a nuestros hijos.

Es el deber final de un padre cuando ellos vuelan del nido.

_Suegro positivo jode al Yerno pervertido._

…

_**END**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Y ahora si señores, ESTE ES EL FINAL DE ESTE FANFICTION. Me sorprende, empecé esta historia hace dos años, la reescribí, y la volví a subir. Hoy por fin, luego de tanto, la termino. Me alegra no haber borrado esta historia. Me encanta que la hayan disfrutado, espero igualmente el Epilogo gustara.**

**Se que están con expresión de WTF ¿Lissana y Sting? xD pero yo soy considerada la reina del crack señores. Antes decían que Lyon y Juvia no se gustarían ni hipnotizados, yo hice un fanfic —el cual, por cierto, me vi obligada a borrar porque incluso olvide el final de ese proyecto— donde en un omake aparecía un LyonxJuvia en un mundo paralelo… y miren como nos salió Mashima troll en el manga. En fin, no es que sea pro Lissana&Sting. Parejas como el Sting&Lucy, Rogue&Yukino, etc. Me son indiferentes, no me resultan desagradables, por lo cual no me siento incomoda escribiendo sobre ellas… pero estoy desviándome. El punto es que no vería algo realmente raro viniendo de Lissana y Sting. He visto fics donde se hacen amigos para evitar el Nalu —creo que fue solo uno, pero no recuerdo el nombre—, y de ahí me surgió la idea. xD**

**Admito que no es lo que en un principio tenia planeado para este fic. Pero conforme paso el tiempo el Manga de FT avanzó, me dije "¿por qué no? Si Mashima puede hacer un Time Skip, yo puedo hacer la historia aun mas bizarra." **

**En fin, sinceramente, espero gustara el epilogo.**

**Nos vemos en otros fics. De ahora en adelante me dedicare a mi nuevo fic de FT "Yanderu" y también a "Después de años de Ausencia" pues me falta el capitulo de Gajeel y los tres Epílogos prometidos. Los invito a pasarse por ellos si no los han leído. ~**

**Hasta la próxima. **

**¡FIC COMPLETE! ¡FUCK YEAH!**


End file.
